Love that remains unkown
by PrincessCaseyRose
Summary: Jeff Hardy never liked the abuse that the cruiser weights went threw, so he stands up for them. While doing this, he falls for one of them. Other wwe stars don't like that their fun is taken away and make things very hard for the Hardy. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Love the remains unknown**_

A/N: I do not own the WWE, only Vince dose. If I owned it I would not be here right now. Lol.. Now most of these character will be OOC and I don't want to hear how so and so isn't like that on the show. I know that. This is MY fanfiction, I'm not good with keeping others characters IC. I hope you enjoy this and please comment. Let me know what I could make better and please do not flame me because this story is MxM.

** Jeff's P.O.V**

Things have been getting pretty bad for the cruiser weights here in the WWE. For as long as any could remember it was always' going on. What's going on? Who am I? Well for as long as I've been working here I've seen and heard some of the stories about how the cruiser weights are abused. Almost no one stood up for them. That was before I got here. You most likely know me as the rainbow hair warrior, but you can call me Jeff. When I'm around I do my best to make sure the cruiser weights are okay. Sure, I've gotten my ass kicked now and then for it, but I can not stand to see anyone getting pushed around. I'm there best friend, their protector. Sometimes I'm right there for them; if I'm not I make sure to avenged them. Call me crazy if you like, but that's me. Jeff Hardy, the crazy protector of all the cruiser weights.

"Aw, look at him. He's so cute when he's begging." Came a very familiar voice from around the corner. "Please! Let me go!" Damn it, they got Brian again. I sign annoyingly and walk around the corner. "Ger you hands off of him Jerico, you too Orton." I say glaring at them. They have Brian, aka Spanky, cornered, his hands pinned above his head. I feel so sorry for him. He's a really nice guy, not to mention very cute. Randy and Chris turn to face me and then Randy says.

**Brian's P.O.V**

"And if we don't? What are you gonna do, call your big brother for help?" If I wasn't so scared I would of smiled at the younger Hardy brother. He smirks at them, God that smirk is so sexy, and then he says, "I don't need Matt to take care of a couple of hacks like you." Sometimes I wish I had the courage that Jeff has. If I did maybe I wouldn't be so easy to corner and used like this. Calling them 'hacks' was all it took to get Orton and Jerico to let go of me. When I'm free I run. Jeff had told me that when he has my attackers distracted to run. Run to the safety of his locker room. Once I'm in his locker room, I close the door and lean agents the door. "They're starting already?" I look up from the ground and see that Rey, Paul and Shannon are already there. I nod and go over to the couch. I flop down on the couch next to Rey and sign."I really feel guilty leaving him to deal with them alone." I said with a sign. "Don't worry Bry, he can handle it." Paul said as he gets ready for our tag match tonight. I sigh and just nod looking back down at the carpeted floor. "Have you told him how you feel about him yet or dose he still think your in love with Punk?" Shannon suddenly asked me. I don't say anything, they all sign and shake their heads."You should tell him amigo. I bet he has the same feelings for you." Rey says as I keep quiet. "Brian, you better tell him or he might get with someone else." Paul said, tossing me my mask for our match. I catch it and as I stand up I say, "What should I tell him? Oh hey there. I just lover your tattoos and you have a really cute ass." Then from behind us I hear, "Sometimes I swear your talking about me Spanky." I started to blush but quickly put on my mask and said, "Yeah, Jeff, you have a cute ass." Why can't I just tell him how I feel about him? And why must I be sarcastic when he gets close to knowing the truth?

**Jeff's P.O.V**

I know Brian likes Punk, but I can't help but tease him now and then. His reactions are just so cute. If he blushes I just smile, and fight the urge to hold him close. I've told only one person about how I feel and he told to go for it. "Take a chance and tell Brian." "Easier said then done Rey. He likes Punk, if I tell him how I feel.. I don't want to ruin a friendship with him only to embarrass myself." I tell him later that night. "Jeff, how do you know it's Punk he likes? Half the guy's here have tattoos. Hell, most of my body is covered in tattoos He could be talking about anyone." Rey replied as we walked to the parking lot. "Yeah that's true, but I know it can't be me." "And why is that?" Rey asked arching an eye brow. "I don't have a cute ass." I say with a smirk as Rey laughs and then says, "If you say so Jeff. Talk to you later bendaho." I smile and then reply, "I love you too Rey." Yeah our friendship is strange, but that is how we get along. Once he's in his car I make my way to my own car, mumbling a song as I walk. Then I swear I hear footsteps and turn around to see who it might be, but I don't see anyone. I shrug and then turn around just in time to see Chris cloth line me. I hit the back of my head pretty hard on the concrete parking lot. As I roll over holding my hands to the back of my head I hear Randy say, "Since you ruined our fun earlier, your gonna be our toy now." I groaned as I was dragged up to my feet by Orton. "Now how will we use you?" Chris asked grabbing my chin and making me look at him. "Bend you over your car? Or shove you agents the wall and have our fun?"As he spoke I got my baring together and glared at him. "How about this.." I said then kicked Jerico in the balls and then throw my elbow into Orton's stomach. Before I could run Chris tackled me to the ground. 'I guess this is what happens when you protect those you care about.' I thought to myself as I struggle to get away from the two men.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love the remains unknown**_

A/N: I do not own the WWE, only Vince dose. Now I want to say I'm sorry for the short 1st chapter but that was to see if anyone was interested in it. I will try to make this chapter longer and yes there will be a bit more action in it. Any idea are welcomed. Do not flame thank you.

** Brian's P.O.V**

"That was a great match tonight Brian. I bet ya Jeff is impressed." Paul said as he put an arm around my shoulders as we walk to the parking lot. "Please, I bet he's already in bed sound asleep." I reply trying hard to not blush. "Hey look, his car is still here.. I wounder what's.." Suddenly Paul was quiet and I saw why. At the angel we were standing, we saw a arm just laying there, and from the tattoo on his arm, we knew it was Jeff. We ran over to him and the sight I saw nearly made me cry out in shock. Jeff laid on the ground, passed out, with his pants and boxers around his ankles. I couldn't believe anyone could do this to him. Jeff never did anything to deserve this, so he stood up for us. That doesn't give anyone the right to use Jeff like this. I quickly kneel next to his side and gently shake his shoulder. "Jeff.. Jeff can you hear me?" No response, that's not good. "Quick, get his pants up. We need to get him to the hospital." Paul said as he started to pull our protectors boxers up. Silky blue boxer, funny, I had imagined him wearing rainbow ones to match his hair.. I hold back the nervous giggle and help Paul get Jeff's pants pulled up and zipped. Then Carefully, and with some difficulty, we picked him up and put him in the back seat of our car. As we drove away I said, "Shouldn't we call Matt? He'd want to know about this.." I glance back at Jeff, he's still not awake. I'm so scared right now.. What if he never wakes up? What if I never get the chance to tell him how I feel about him? "Calm down. Once we have Jeff at the hospital and they are taking care of him we'll call Matt and tell him what we know." Paul said trying his best to calm me. It wasn't working my mind was already thinking the worst of what could happen to Jeff. No, I had to be strong. I had to be brave, so Jeff would be proud of me.. Wait a minute.. I was acting like his girlfriend or something.. All I was to him was his buddy. Sure I would jump at the chance to be at his side as his boyfriend, but that is not how fate had planned it for us.

Soon we had Jeff at the hospital and the doctors were taking care of him. We called Matt and told him how we had found Jeff and that the doctors were taking care of him. He arrived just as the doctor came to the waiting room for us. He then lead me, Paul and Matt towards Jeff's room. "He had a serious concussion, as well as some minor bruises. That will heal in no time, but what I'm worried about it the damage done from the rape." 'No.. not rape.' I thought. I tried to keep that word out of my head, yeah it was true. Jeff had been raped, but if I didn't think it was true then it wasn't.. Yes very immature, but I didn't want to think of Jeff in any pain. "Rape? Someone raped my little brother?" Matt said, I could hear and see the anger radiating off of Matt. I felt sorry for whoever it was when Jeff told us what happened. "Yes, and from the tests results, it appears that two men had raped him. And they were clearly wanting to hurt him. He had some tears that will heal, but it will be painful for him for a while. I recommend that he doesn't have any kind of physical work for at least a week." Paul and I nodded. Matt was brooding the pending doom on the bastards that hurt his baby brother. They would get it I could tell from the look on Matt's face. When Matt got him, so would the rest of use cruiser weights. Jeff was our friend, and one thing you never do to us is hurt our friends. "You can visit him, but we had to use some pain medication and morphine to ease his pain. So he will be a little out of it." Matt nodded and I bit my lip. Jeff had not touched any kind of drugs since.. well since that little incident 2 years ago. I shook my head, no I would not think about that. That was not important right now. I looked in the window of Jeff's room and felt my heart skip a beat. It looked like Jeff had gone threw a triple threat match with Kane, Undertaker and the Great Khali all in one night. When ever that morphine wore off he would be in lots of pain. "Do you want to stay out here Brian? You don't have to go in." Matt said glancing at me, he knew how I felt about his little brother. "No.. I-I want to talk to him." I said so softly that it almost sounded like a whisper. Matt glanced at Paul then back to me. "Okay then." He said and opened the door. I make myself smile as Jeff slowly opens his eye's and look at us. "Hey Jeff. Need anything?" Paul asked with a friendly smile. Jeff smirks and said, "Yeah, I would love the license number of the truck that hit me.." That makes us laugh nervously. At least he felt good enough to make us laugh. That's Jeff alright, not wanting anyone to worry about him. We talk for a little bit and then Matt finally asks what both Paul and I have been wondering, "Who did this to you Jeff?"

**Jeff's P.O.V**

"Who did this to you Jeff?" My brother asked. In my half right mind I just stare at him.. 'if you tell anyone we fucked you your little friends will get it worse.' I remember hearing Jerico say as Orton uses my ass as his own personal sex toy. I look down at my hands and as I shake my head and shrug I said, "I don't know.." No one says anything for a moment. "Jeff.. Come on, you have to know. You had to be awake when they raped.. " Brian said, "I said I don't know! Leave me alone!" I suddenly yell at him. I then look at him and see the hurt in his eye's. 'No.. now I hurt him..' I thought as I look away from him. I want to tell them, but I don't want any of my friends to get hurt like I did. I sigh and then said, "Sorry Brian.. I just don't feel tired right now." God I hate lying to them, but I can't let them know the truth. I hear Matt sigh, he knows I'm lying to them and whenever Paul and Brian leave he'll somehow get me to tell him. "So, I bet your looking forwards to the hospital food huh?" Paul asked and I stare at him a moment before I start laughing.. Why was I laughing? I have no idea, maybe the morphine was finally getting to me. Then I see Brian watching me, the pain in his eye's.. Before I could stop myself I reach out and gently run my hand threw his short dirty blond hair and say "I'll be okay.. you'll see." His eye's seemed to brighten a little at that. Maybe I just calmed what ever fears he had when I told him I would be fine.

It was about an hour later when Paul and Brian left the room, leaving me and Matt alone. By that time I was so high from the morphine I was saying things that didn't make sense even to me. "Jeff, who forced themselves on you?" Matt asked me. I look up at him, with a weak smile and said, "Oh you know who it was.. Your my big brother, just like mom you know everything." Matt shakes his head and said, "The morphines gotten to you already." I just smirk and said, "Yeah.. Where's Brian?" I asked not really remembering where they went. "He and Paul already left. Why?" Matt ask me as he sits in the chair next to the bed I'm in. "Damn.. I didn't get to kiss him good-bye.." I giggle then fall asleep suddenly.

**Matt's P.O.V**

I look at my baby brother and sigh. He might be kind of high on morphine, but at least he admitted he cared for the shorter WWE superstar. To bad that when he isn't like this he can't tell the other how he feels. I sit back in the chair just watching him. I have to take better care of him. And I will find out who it was that raped my baby brother. I pity them when I find out who it was. I was started to doze off when I hear Jeff groan out, "No.. let me go.." He must be dreaming about who raped him.. I could see him starting to move a bit in his sleep like he's fighting someone off him. "No, don't.." He said and that when I got to my feet. I can't let my brother suffer threw a nightmare like this. I quickly go to his side and start to shake him saying, "Wake up bro, its just a nightmare."

**Jeff's P.O.V**

They had me bent over my car, my pants around my ankles. Orton holding me down at Jerico unzips his pants. "Your going to get it now Hardy.." Jerico says with a smirk as I try to get away from him. "No! Let me go you sick fuckers!" I yell trying to get away.. Then the searing pain runs threw me as Jerico forces his hard member into me.. "No!" I cry out as Orton laughs as Jerico fucks me for all he's worth. Oh God, now I know how the others feel. I can't let this happen to them again.. "Just wait until Orton get some of this ass." Chris moans as he keeps thrusting into me forcefully. The tears come without me noticing at freest "No, don't.." I whimper in pain. Then suddenly I feel strong hands grabbing my arms, then I hear Matt saying, "Wake up bro, its just a nightmare."

I wake with a start and look around the room breathing hard, tears running down my face. Then I look at my brother and throw my arm around him and couldn't hold back the tears as I cried into his chest.. "Shh.. Its okay now Jeff.. I'm here. No one will hurt you now." He said gently running a hand up and down my back. God I hate looking so weak, but I can't stop my tears. I keep crying and crying until I can't cry anymore.. "I-I'm sorry m-m-Matt." I said when I can finally talk again. Matt doesn't say anything for a while, just holds me like my mom use to after I had a nightmare as a kid. Finally He lets go of me and said, "Jeff. You have to tell me who did this to you. You've never been this scared before." "Scared? I'm not scared." I said trying to to act tough again. Matt sighs and sits back down in the chair near the bed. "Yes you are.. I heard you begging them to stop to let you go. Your scared Jeff.." I look away from him and lay back on the bed. "So what if I am? You would be two if those two assholes raped you too." I said wanting to be alone. I heard Matt stand and suddenly he's got me facing him, by having my shirt his his hand and I stare into his dark eye's and suddenly feel scared again. "It would never happen to me. For one thing I pay attention to what's going on around me, and two if I was scared I would admit it not bury it somewhere deep inside and just sit there and be moody.. Now tell me who were the sick fucks that used you like a two bit whore!" My eye's were widened in fear and confusion. He has never talked to me like this before, and never been this mad at me.. I couldn't talk to him, I just stare at him. He groans and shoves me back onto the bed. I yelp painfully and he stands up, "Fine, have your nightmares.. I'll see you later." He then left the room, leaving me there whimpering in pain holding back a string of curse words I would love to use. Slowly sleep takes over again, this time I don't have any nightmares, hell I don't even dream at all.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love the remains unknown**_

A/N: I do not own the WWE, only Vince dose. I guess you guy's really like my fanfic. So far from just the first two chapter's I've gotten 52 hits, but no one reviewed. Please review. I would love to know what you think of my fanfiction. How it could be better, or what you think should happen. I would like to say though that I know my spelling is horrible, but I try my best. Now Chapter 2 was busy with Jeff being found, the feelings between Jeff and Brian still hidden from the other and now a threat to the cruiser weights. Hmm.. How will Jeff handle all of this?

**Jeff's P.O.V**

I was allowed to leave the hospital the next day. I don't mind hospitals, it just they can be very depressing for me. So when I have to be there I'm so glad to get to leave soon. Rey came to pick me up and drive us to the air port. We had to get to the show in Texas, and I was a bit nervous. Sure I wasn't going to be on the show that night, but I was going to be making sure the others were okay. Rey was quiet most of the ride to the air port then the question I knew was coming he said, "Jeff, why won't you say who did this to you?" I remain quiet. "Jeff, come on. Me and the guys want to help you. If you don't tell us who did it we can't help you." Why dose he have to be so nice? I want to tell him I really do, but if I do.. I shake my head and said, "I'm fine.. Don't worry about me." Rey sighs and said, "Okay, but if you need to talk we're here for ya." I just nod and hope the air port isn't that crowded. Thankfully it wasn't. Soon we were on the plan heading for Texas. Rey ended up with the other cruiser weights. I was on the other side of the plane looking out the window. Not really paying attention to what was going on around me. Then I hear someone sit next to me and then they say, "I would of thought you'd be with your big brother.." I felt a chill run up my spine as I turn to come face to face with Chris Jerico.. "I told you before, I don't need Mat to protect me." I said as I started to look back out the window. "Well, still trying to act brave Hardy." I glance behind me, and there of course is Orton. I shake my head and look out the window. "Well, I guess we won't be bored after all Orton." Chris said as he placed a hand on my knee. This is going to be a very long air plane ride.

Now I hate traveling by plane. When I travel from now on, I'm traveling by train. The entire plane ride Orton and Jerico would trade seats to harass me. Either they were touching my leg's, stomach, or chest; Or they would whisper things in my ear. I tried to ignore them I swear I did. But when Orton started to whisper about how tight I was, and how he would love another go at me.. I started to freak out. I some how got up from my seat and got to the bathroom. I locked the door and tried to calm myself. They wouldn't do anything here, there were to many witnesses. Then again, they had felt me up and no one said anything. 'They're treating me like a cruiser weight.' I thought to myself as I splashed some water on my face trying to calm down. Then it hit me, except for my height.. I almost was a cruiser weight. I wasn't as big as the other heavy weights, and I sure wasn't as tall as them.. So to them, I was a cruiser weight. As I look at myself in the mirror someone knocks at the door of the bathroom. "Occupied." I said running a hand threw my hair. "Jeff?" It was Brian. I looked at the door and said, "Just a second.." I grabbed a paper towel and dried off my face. Then opened the door for and there he stood. The little blond man that had been haunting all of my good dreams. "All yours Bry." I say with a smile. "Wait.." He says as I start to walk out of the bathroom. "What?" I ask, not sure what the other might want to say. "About Chris and Randy.. I, um.. well I saw them harassing you. Its because of me isn't it?" He asks as he scratches the back of his head. I smirk and said, "Don't worry about it. I can deal with them idiots for a little while longer." I'm kind of glad the smaller guy noticed them harassing me. "Okay.. but Rey said that if it gets to be to much that he would trade seats with you." Brian said looking up at me with his beautiful blue eye's. I sigh, so everyone else had seen them. "Tell him thanks, but I'll be fine." I then go back to my seat and try to ignore Chris and Randy's harassment.

**Brian's P.O.V**

I had seen them harassing Jeff the entire flight. Normally I wouldn't worry about Jeff, he could handle anything. Then I noticed something different. I saw Randy whisper something in Jeff's ear and I swear I saw fear flash across Jeff's face. "They did something to him.." I said to myself starting to get annoyed with Chris and Randy. Now if it was me I could stand it, but they weren't bothering me or any of the others. They were after Jeff and I didn't know why. "They're just mad cause he wouldn't let them bother you Brain. Don't worry about it." Pal said as he flipped threw a magizeen. I sighed and glanced back over towards Jeff. Randy was running his hand up Jeff's thigh whispering something in his ear. That's it, I couldn't take it anymore. I got out of my seat. "What are you doing Brian?" Rey asked as I started to walk to where Jeff was sitting. I didn't answer him, I kept walking and soon was standing next to where Randy and Jeff were sitting. "Leave him alone Orton." I said crossing my arms over my chest trying to be brave and not run back to my seat like a frightened school girl. Randy looked at me, his hand still on Jeff's thigh, "What did you say?" He looked at me, I could see the anger in his eye's.. My sudden burst of courage suddenly vanished. "I.. I said l-l-leave him a-alone." I stuttered standing there starting to get nervous. I saw Jeff look towards me shaking his head, as if trying to tell me not to help him.. "Really Kendrick? Leave him alone.. Are you getting jealous of the attention he's getting?" I felt like I was just backed into a corner. If I said no, they would start harassing Jeff again.. I bit my lip and Randy turned his attention back to Jeff.. "Yeah.." Both Jeff and Randy looked at me. "Your jealous of him?" Chris asked not believing it. I gulped and nodded slowly..

Somehow I ended up in Jeff's seat and Jeff was in mine. I could stand this more then Jeff could, so I just did my best to ignore the touches, and the things they side to me. Now if it had been Jeff whispering dirty things in my ear it would have been a turn on, but at this moment the only thing I was looking forward too was getting off the plane and soon. "Hmm, I think its been a while since we've had fun hasn't it?" Orton said running a hand up my leg. I ignored him and looked out the window. "Its not polite to ignore people Brian.." Chris said from behind us. 'Don't listen to him.' I thought to myself as I kept looking out the window. "I think we this plane lands we teach him to not ignore us Randy." Chris said and this time I responded by saying, "No.. Please, don't." I looked up at them scared of what they might want to do to me. "I don't know.. You did ruin our fun with Jeff, we might.. If you do one thing." Randy said with a smirk. "W-what?" I asked not sure I'd like what would be the request.

**Rey's P.O.V**

Sometimes I wounder why I haven't locked Jeff and Brian in the same room until they confessed their feelings for the other. I sigh as I dress for my match. I hadn't see Brian since the flight, and Jeff was getting worried. "I'm going to go look for him." He said as he ran a hand threw his hair. "Jeff, take it easy. I'm sure he's okay." I say as I fasten my mask. "Rey.. I don't trust Orton or Chris.." I look over at Jeff. Those two did something to him, I know it. He had never acted this erratic before he stopped Chris and Randy from bothering Brian. "Okay.. just be careful." I say with a sigh. Jeff nods and leaves. I watch him and shake my head. I would go with him, but maybe he would finally talk to Brian. If not I would need to get some help to get these two together. "Aye, I'm tired of playing matchmaker." I say to myself as I sit on the couch. Sure, I might have feelings for Jeff, but I know its only because he's stood up for me on more them one occasion. I just sigh again and looked up at the ceiling. 'Maybe I'm just a fool for feeling like this.. Who would want to be with me anyway?' I think to myself as I turn on the t.v just in time to see Brian going to the ring.. With Randy Orton? "What in the name of all that is holy?" I say as I sit up looking at the t.v not wanting to believe what I'm seeing. If Jeff sees this he will have a fit. I jump to my feet and leave the room in a hurry, running right into Matt. "Matt. Have you seen Jeff?" I ask, but before Matt gets a chance to answer I hear. "No fucking way!!" Well, it seems that Jeff had seen Brian down at the ring with Randy.. "Help me keep Jeff from making a complete idiot of himself?" Matt just nodded and followed me. We got Jeff just before he got to the curtain to go to the ring. "Jeff no, there is a match going on!" Matt said as he and I dragged him to Jeff's locker room. "No! Randy's going to hurt him! I know it, that son of a bitch is going to hurt him!" Jeff yelled as I closed the door. "No he won't. He's not that stupid." Matt said trying to calm his younger brother. Then suddenly the on the t.v we heard. "What the hell is Orton doing? Brian is his partner in this match!" We all look at the t.v just to see Orton standing over an unconscious Brian. Jeff's eye's widen and he shakes his head. "No.. no.." He then somehow gets out of Matt's grip. I don't stop him as he leaves the room and runs to the ring, getting there a few moments after Paul London gets there. I look at Matt who looks at me and we nod. We had to get them to tell the other how they felt, only one problem. How in the hell would we do that?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Love the remains unknown**_

A/N: I do not own the WWE, only Vince dose. I guess you guy's really like my fanfic. I would like to thank my Hunni for reading my fanfic and telling me what she thinks of it. I would like to also thank

Sara51794 for her review. I will do my best to keep this story going.

**Brian's P.O.V**

When I came too I wasn't in the ring, but in the WWE medic area. Slowly I started to sit up groaning in pain. "Brian. Thank God you finally woke up. I was starting to think we would have to sedate Jeff." I look to my right and there is Paul. "What are you talking about?" I asked, having no idea about what was going on. "When Orton attacked you in the ring Jeff flipped out. Half the locker room had to keep him away from him. Right now Matt, Rey, and Shannon have him in his locker room so he won't get himself in any more trouble." He told me as I carefully got of the examination table. Jeff had gone after Orton for me? I couldn't help but smile a little thinking of Jeff coming to my rescue. "If your feeling up to it, you should go see him." Paul said as he came to my side. I should go, so Jeff won't say or do something to get himself suspended. I nod and say, "Okay, lets go see him.." I say. As we walked I noticed the hall was pretty empty.. "Where is everyone?" I ask as we walk down the deserted hallway. "Most of them went home, the shows been over for about an hour." Paul replied suddenly there was a loud crash. I jump a little from surprise and look towards the source of the crash. It was coming from Jeff's locker room. "Sounds like he's at it again." Paul said as we jogged towards the door. "I don't care if I get suspended! That bastard had no right to lay his hands on him!" I hear Jeff yelling and then there was another crash, this time it sounded like glass shattering. "Jeff take it easy! Brian is fine, Paul is with him right now.." I hear Rey say.. Its quiet for a moment and I slowly open the door and peek in. Jeff's locker room is a mess. There is broken glass all over, the couch is upside down, even the t.v is destroyed. Jeff is in a chair, his back facing me.. He was mumbling something as he covered his face with his hands.. Rey was the first to notice me and motioned for me to come into the room. I nervously did, trying to not step on any broken glass. No one says anything as I reach out and lightly touch Jeff's shoulder. He looks towards me. His eye's widen and he says, "Brian.."

**Jeff's P.O.V**

I'm out of the chair in seconds and holding Brian close to me. I was so worried about him that I didn't care that I was hugging him like this. I also couldn't stop just saying his name. If I was in my right mind would of thought I had lost my mind, but right now I wasn't in my right mind and didn't care that I wasn't. "Jeff?" Brian said not moving as I held him close. "I won't let them near you again..I swear I won't." I didn't notice that the guy's had left us alone until I heard a click. I look up and the door was closed. I then looked down at Brian and relished I was still holding him. I quickly let go of him and took a few steps back. "Jeff.. Um.. Thanks for coming to the ring earlier." Brian said as he slowly looked down at the ground kicking at a pillow. I nodded and said, "No problem.." I then went over to the door and turned the handle. "What the hell?" I said as I tried the handle again. They locked us in! "Hey! Let us out guys!" I yelled banging at the door. "Not until you tell each other how you feel!" I hear Rey call back. That.. That.. Oh I would get him for this! I can't tell Brian how I feel about him. If I do and he doesn't feel the same way about me.. No.. I will not make a fool of myself. I bang on the door over and over again. Yelling at them to let us out, that they couldn't do this to us. They didn't unlock the door, they wouldn't let us out. After a while I leaned agents the door and glanced over at Brian to find him sitting in the chair. He looked like he was asleep and I sighed. While I was banging at the door he had made himself comfortable. I sigh and walk over to the over turned couch and tried to get it right side up. "Let me help Jeff." I hear and look up to see Brian standing at the other end of the couch. I nod and said, "okay." After a minute or two we have the couch right side up, and were sitting on it. "So how long do you think they'll keep us in here?" Brian asked after a few moments. I shrug, if my brother had anything to do with it, it could be a few hours to a day or so. "I'm not sure.. It might not be that long, but if Matt's out there.. There's no telling." I say with a sigh. Then what Rey said came back to me. 'Not until you tell each other how you feel.' Then I sighed and started to think. Why would Rey lock Brian in here with me if I would just embarrass myself? He wouldn't do that, he isn't that kind of a guy. Then before I can think of anything else I hear Brian say, "Jeff.. I.. I love you.."

**Rey's P.O.V**

(A few days later.) "He did what?" I asked not wanting to believe what Brian had just told me. "He.. he freaked out. He started babbling something like I can't love him, that it was only a crush.. That he could never be with me like that." Brian said as Paul and I sat next to him in my locker room. Paul was gently rubbing his back and trying his best to calm his partner, and best friend. "I.. I'm sorry he did that.. I didn't know he could be so.." I didn't get to finish my sentence when the door to my locker room swung open and there stood Jericho and Orton. "Well well look at this. Three cruiser weights with no one to protect them." Orton said with a smirk as he and Jericho came into my locker room and closed the door. "Get out of here.. Jeff will be here any minute." I lied, I had no idea where Jeff was. Ever since the other night I haven't seen or heard from him. "Oh really? Last I heard he wasn't even here.. Looks like your great protector has left you high and dry." Orton said with a smirk as they move closer to us. The three of us stood and started to back away, "He's here.." Brian said trying to convince himself most likely. I glance at Paul and he nods to me. Its up to us this time.. Paul and I might not get out of here, but we can make sure that Brian dose. We then look towards Chris and Randy and in seconds Paul and I attack him. "Get out of here Brian.. Find Matt.." I hear Paul say as I some how managed to knock Chris off balance and we both fell to the ground.

**Brian's P.O.V**

I got out of Rey's locker room and ran. I had no idea where to go though. I had no idea where Jeff was and I didn't know if Matt was anywhere near here. I just kept running and ending running into someone and falling back onto my ass. I look up and am relived to see Matt. "Matt.. Rey.. Paul..Need help." He said each word between breaths of air. Matt helped me up and we ran back to Rey's locker room, the door was open. I felt my heart sink thinking the worst. Slowly Matt walked in and I followed him. I didn't see Paul, but we found Rey laying in a heap on the floor completely unconscious Matt got to him before me and yelled at me to go get help. I instantly ran out of the room to go to the medic's. I didn't know how far I got when I was suddenly grabbed from behind and yanked into a side room. I hit the brick wall with a dull thud and was suddenly looking into the eye's of Randy Orton.. "I have a message for you.. If you want to see Paul again, you will bring Jeff Hardy to us.." I was about to ask where, but I didn't have to when he added, "Bring him to my hotel room 213.. We're in the same hotel as you, and don't try anything funny. If you do.. Well, lets just say that you will be without a tag team partner for a long, long time.." Before he left he forced his lips agents mine then shoved me to the ground. When he left I stayed on the ground a few moments.. What should I do? Lead Jeff into a trap or leave Paul to be their personal fuck toy for days on end? Why dose God hate me so much right now? I get back to my feet, right now I have to get Rey some help.

As Rey was being taken care of I sit outside of the medic area trying to think of what to do. I don't want Jeff to get hurt, but I also don't want Paul to get hurt either I sigh in frustration "Hey Brian, I heard what happened.. Is Rey okay?" I look up and there he is.. Jeff Hardy, the man I love, but at the moment am trying to desired if I should let him be Jericho's and Orton's bitch. I don't answer him and look at the ground. "Brian.. Look I'm sorry about last week.." "I'm not thinking about that.. They took Paul.. and they.. they.." I bit my lip not sure of what to do. "They what Brian?" He asked kneeling down in fount of me. "What do you care what they want!? You weren't there for us!" I suddenly yell and shove him to the ground. "We needed you and where were you? Off somewhere staying away from me because I told you I loved you. Well fuck you Jeff.. I don't need your help." I was so mad, he could have been there to save us, but no.. He was taking care of himself, just like all the other heavy weights here. I start to walk away when he calls after me. I ignore him and start running down the hall, I have to get away from him before I change my mind. I love him, but I hate him.. 'Don't worry Paul.. I'm coming, I'm gonna be the one to save you this time.' I think as I run out of the arena.

**Jeff's P.O.V**

I didn't know what to think when I was suddenly shoved to the ground by Brian. When he took off down the hall. I jumped to my feet and started to go after him calling his name, but he ran off. I stopped running and watched him run out of the arena. I look at the ground and curse at myself. Its my fault he doesn't want to tell me who 'they' are and what they 'want.' I shake my head and start back to the medic room to see how Rey was. When I got there I was met by my brother and Shannon. "You have got to find Brian, Jeff." Shannon said and I could see the fear in his eye's. "Why? What happened?" I asked not sure of what was going on. "Rey just told us that Randy and Chris took Paul with them. From what little he knows it isn't a good thing that Paul is with them." Matt said as I started to realized why Brian had done what he did.. "Great.. Matt, I'm gonna need your help. Paul isn't going to be the only I'm going to have to save." Jeff said as he glared at the ground and then looked up at his brother..

**Paul's P.O.V**

I have never felt as scared as I do now.. I am striped down to my boxers and my hands are tied to the bedpost. Staring down at me sadistically was Randy Orton. I have come to really hate that guy. He use to be a okay guy. I would sometimes hang with him after my matches, but that changed the moment he deiced he wanted sex and I didn't. "Such a shame. You could be at my side, but you just had to be noble didn't you?" He said running a hand down my cheek. "Get your hands off me you twisted fuck." I spat back glaring up at him. How could he of changed so damn much? He laughed and said, "I remember when you use to like my hands on you.. In fact, you use to beg for them didn't you?" I couldn't help the blush that rose up in my cheeks.. Damn it, that was one time years ago. When that happened I had really cared for him, but after that.. I look away from him.. "What? Don't like remembering the how you were?" Orton said trying to get a reaction out of me. I won't give it to him, not this time. "Enough with him.. besides, Hardy will be here soon." I heard Chris say from the other room. Orton smirks and said, "Oh yeah.. I can't wait for him to get here.." "What do you want Jeff for?" I asked still not looking at Orton. I heard one of them snicker and said, "Oh don't worry.. you'll see soon enough.." I only hope they were going to hurt Jeff, he was a great guy, sure he had hurt Brian's feelings, but he will come around and make up for it.. 'Now how the hell can I get lose from these ropes?' I think as I try to get the ropes off of me. After a few moments of silence there is a knock at the door.. "Well, looks like he came threw with his part of the deal.." Orton said as he went to the door and turned the handle and slowly opened it..


	5. Chapter 5

_**Love the remains unknown**_

A/N: I do not own the WWE, only Vince dose. Last chapter I had a lot going on. Brian had to bring Jeff to Randy and Chris if he ever wanted to see Paul again. Brian still loves Jeff even thought he pretty much crushed his feelings into nothing, and we learned a little bit of the history between Randy Orton and Paul London. Will Brian go threw with what he was told to do? Or will he do something else? And will Matt, and Jeff get to Brian before he can get hurt? Warning: there will be sexual actions happening in this chapter. If you do not like that, then please leave. Thank you.

**Brian's P.O.V**

When the door to Randy's room started to open I kicked it as hard as I could. Sending it right into Orton face. He stumbled back cursing and putting a hand to his face. While he was occupied with himself I ran into the room looking for Paul. I managed to get away from Chris and found Paul in a bed room tied to the bed. "Brian! Get out of here!" He said looking up at me as I untied his hands. "Not without you.." I said as I got one hand free, but before I could get the other hand free I was yanked away and roughly shoved agents the wall. "Where is Hardy?!" Jericho growled at me as he flung me to the ground. I winced in pain, but said nothing. "Leave him alone!" I heard Paul yell from the bed he was still tied to. They ignored him and I felt one of them grab me and yank me to my feet. "Where is Jeff, Kendrick.. you better start talking.." Jericho warned poking me in the chest hard. I shook my head I will not tell them. I will not let Jeff get hurt by them. Jericho then hit me, and asked again, "Where is he Kendrick?" I shook my head. I could feel the blood tickling down my chin from the hit. Jericho was about to hit me again when suddenly Paul tackled him. While Paul was fighting with Jericho I fought with Orton. I didn't want us to be used like some kind of sick toy to them..Orton quickly got control of the fight agents me and I was pushed agents the wall. A few moments after me so did Paul. I was scared, I knew they had the physical strength agents us. I glanced at Paul, this was a lot like most of our tag team matches and he nodded. Then before Orton or Jericho had a chance to react Paul tackled Orton to the ground. When Chris turned to help Orton I went to tackle him only to be thrown into the dresser causing the mirror on the back to come lose. I tried to get up only to be kicked into the dresser, causing the lose mirror to fall and land on my back and shatter. I cried out feeling some of the shards of glass embed themselves in my back. I could hear Orton snicker as Jericho yanked me up and tossed me over to the unconscious form of Paul. I looked at Paul, then up at Randy and Chris as they stalked towards me and Paul. I closed my eye's and leaned over Paul to try and protect him from any more pain. But they never touched me.. Slowly I opened my eye's and looked up, they were looking towards the doorway, evil smirks on their faces.. Nervously I look where they are looking and gasped. No I didn't want him to come here.. "Brian.. Get Paul out of here.. Matt's waiting for you.." It was Jeff, and he looked both pissed and scared. I shake my head and said, "No.. I won't leave you here alone with them.."

Jeff looked at me and sighed. "I'll be okay.. Just tell Matt that I'm taking care of these two.. I'll be okay." He said to me with a soft smile.. I have no idea what he's doing, but I nod slowly and some how get Paul up and help him to the door. Once we are outside I see Matt standing there, and he helps me with Paul.. "What is Jeff doing?" He asked me as he slowly made our way down the hall.. "Um..Taking care of them." I said remembering what Jeff said, but I had a feeling something more was happening then Jeff let on.

**Jeff's P.O.V**

I stood there looking at them and when the door closed Chris smirked and said, "I knew you wouldn't let any real harm come to them.." I said nothing and glare at him. How will I get threw this, this time? "What? Is that Hardy pride keeping you from saying anything?"Orton said as he walked up to me and ran his hand down my arm.. I glare at him. "I can make this difficult for you two.. Just get it over with.. " I look to the side when I'm done talking, not wanting to look at them. I heard Jericho laugh and say, "So. Your finally giving up.. Took long enough." I snort and said, "Giving up no.. I will not give up making sure sick bastards like you hurt Brian, Paul or any other cruiser weight." "Then why are you here?" Randy asked arching his eye brow. I bit my lip and said, "I'm here to make an offer If you promise to leave my friends alone.. I'll .." I couldn't say it. "You'll let us fuck you." Chris Jericho finished for me.. I nodded, looking away from them. They were quiet a moment then They both roughly grabbed my wrist and dragged me to where the bed was.. I gulped as I was shoved onto the bed, 'God.. let me get through this.. ' I thought as I hear their pants come unzipped.

**Third person P.O.V**

Chris Jericho looked down at the younger Hardy and smirked. He knew the other would give himself over to them if they threatened the cruiser weights, and not here he was. Laying on the bed. "This will be good." He says as he kicks his pants off and walks over to the bed and forces Jeff to sit up. Said man looks slowly up to Jericho, waiting for him to tell him what to do. Randy Orton smirks at the helpless look on the younger Hardy's face. "Get undressed." Jericho orders and the Hardy brother starts to undress. First pulling off his mesh shirt and laying it on the ground. Next he kicks off his shoes and undo his own pants. "Pull them down slowly Hardy." Orton says and Jericho smirks and nods They are going to milk this for all its worth. Hardy pauses for a moment then lays back on the bed and slowly pulls the pants from his lower body. A satisfied moan coming from the two men watching.. Jeff fights back the tears that are threatening to fall as he tosses his pants to the ground. He feels so dirty going along with this, but he has to protect Brian.. No, he's protecting all of them. Making sure they won't get hurt again. Now all that he's left wearing are his socks and a pair of black boxers. "Aw and here I was hoping you'd be wearing silk boxers." Randy said with a cruel grin as he and Jericho move towards the nervous Hardy brother. Jeff doesn't look up or at them as they remove their boxers and then yank him up. Randy then made Jeff look at Chris as Chris said, "Mm. How should we fuck you this time?" Randy smirked and whispered in his ear and said, "We had you on your car last time.. How would you like it?" Jeff kept quiet, only to yelp in surprise when Orton pressed his erection agents his rear. Chris smirked, "Jumpy aren't we?" Jeff tried to look away, but Chris kept him looking at him by holding his chin. "Lets see, who should get you first. I had so much fun watching Orton fuck you, I think I'll let him have you first. " Hearing that Jeff's eye's widen and he shook his head. "No? Oh so you'd rather I have you first?' Jeff didn't do anything but try to think of something, then with a weak sigh he nodded. He'd rather have Jericho force himself on him first then Orton. At least Jericho wouldn't hurt as much. "Well, since you want me first. I say.." Jericho said acting like he was thinking of an answer. "No.." With that he yanked Jeff's boxer's off. "Go on Orton, let get this bitch going.." He then shoved Jeff onto the bed. Jeff had no time to react before Randy was on the bed and bending his knees up to his chest.. "Wait.. N-no.." Jeff said trying to get Randy away from him. "Shut up and take it." Jericho said as he quickly grabbed hold of Jeff's hand and tied them to the bed post.

Jeff was about to say something when in one swift motion, Randy forced himself into Jeff's unwilling body. Instead of speaking, a scream tore from his through. "God he's still so much tighter then Brian.." Orton said with a groan as he pulled back only to push his harden member back into Jeff. Jeff bit his lip and tried to look away, only to have Chris make him look at Randy. "Look at him.. He's going to be the one to make you our little whore Hardy." Jericho whispered as Orton moaned and kept thrusting into Jeff's abused entrance. Jeff whimpered, he could feel the blood running from his rear onto the bed, and the pain was making it harder for him to be strong. "Come on Jeff, scream, beg for him to stop.. Or do you like the idea of being our whore? Letting us have that sweet ass anytime we want it?" Jeff glared at Jericho and said, "Fuck you.." Jericho smirked and said, "No.. Your the one getting fucked Hardy.. Give it to him harder. I want this bitch to start begging." Jeff looked back to Randy about to say no only to scream out in pain as the thrust got harder. The tears fell, the blood kept running down from his rear to the bedsheets, forming a small puddle. "S-st-stop p-p-please!" He cried out not caring about his pride anymore. He couldn't take this.. "Thats it Hardy, Beg for him to stop.." Jericho said with a laugh. He loved seeing the Hardy in so much pain, and soon he would be causing him more pain. "Chris.. I'm about to cum." Randy moaned as Jeff cried out in pain again. "Good.. Fill this whore with it Randy.." Jeff looked up pleadingly at Randy, not wanting the other to cum inside his body. Randy ignored the look and his thrust got faster, more frantic. Then with a loud groan he came. Jeff could only whimper as he felt the other's release inside of him.. "Feel that Hardy? Randy just made you his whore.. Now.. Your going to be mine." Chris said as Randy pulled out. "No.. don't please no more.." Jeff whimpered, knowing he couldn't take anymore of it. "No more?" Jericho said sounding like he cared. Jeff nodded, "Please.. no more.." Jericho looked at him sympathicly for a moment then the look changed back to that of pure lust and hate. "No way Hardy.." As Randy got dressed again he watched as Jericho took Jeff. Calling him his whore, his little slut. Randy smirked seeing the younger Hardy crying, and hearing him beg. Soon Chris moaned as he released in Jeff and pulled out of him. As Jericho cleaned himself up and got dressed Randy untied Jeff's hands. Once his hands were free the younger Hardy pulled them down and curled up on the bed his back to Randy and Chris. He didn't move when he felt one of them touch his hip. "Remember Hardy." Chris said smirking down at the broken man, "Your ours now.." Jeff said nothing, but nodded closing his eye's. He felt so dirty, so.. little. Then Randy said, "Get dressed." Slowly, and painfully Jeff did as he was told. Soon he was dressed and standing. His head hung low in shame of what had happened to him. "Get going Hardy.. but remember, anytime we want you, you give it to us. Got it?" Jericho said grabbing hold of Jeff's arm. Jeff nodded not saying a thing. "Good.. Now get, we got what we wanted." He then shoved Jeff towards the door laughing as Jeff stumbled a bit.

**Jeff's P.O.V**

So dirty.. I'm so dirty.. I can feel the my blood as well as Orton's and Jericho's... No, I don't even want to think of it. I keep looking at the ground as I stumble down the hall. I know my arms are going to be covered in bruises as well as the rest of my lower body. When I bump into someone I don't even look up.. "Jeff? What the hell happened to you?" I slowly look up into the blue eye's of Shawn Michaels. I can't talk. My through is too sore from screaming and crying. Suddenly my legs buckle and I start to fall. Luckily Shawn catches me and puts one of my arms around his shoulders. "Easy there Hardy.. Come on, lets get to your brother." Shawn says and starts to lead me to my brothers room. My brother.. What will he think when he finds out what happened? He was suppose to be the one to protect me, but he didn't.. Dirty, thats what I am.. Just a dirty slut..What good am I to anyone else?


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: I am sorry to those that have been waiting for me to post a new chapter. I had lost my muse for this story and it took so long to get it back, but now I will do my best to update stories as often as I can. I really enjoy the reviews I have gotten and hope to get more as the story continues. Any ideas are welcomed and if they are good enough I might use them in part of my story or for another story I might be starting soon.. There will be other sex scenes later in the story, just a heads up to those that don't like to read that.

Chapter 6

Brian's POV

It had been two weeks since Jeff saved me and Paul from Orton and Jericho, and I know something horrible happened to him. He wasn't the same after Shawn got him to Matt. He was quiet, withdrawn, and refused to speak if he didn't need to. Everyone, including some heavy weights, were worried about him. He use to be so flamboyant, but now he's.. Pitiful. The night after he saved us I went to see him and the second I saw him, I felt scared. He had so many buries, and looked defeated. I still worry about him, and it had been almost two nights since I had seen him. ⌠Guys where the hell is Jeff? I'm worried about him.■ Rey said pacing the room for the 8th time. I sighed and said, ⌠I have no idea, I'm really worried about him.. D-Do you guy's think he's..■ I leave the comment open, they know what I'm talking about. NO one says anything for a while as they are thinking the same thing as me. Finally Paul speaks first and says, ⌠No way. He promised us he would never touch that stuff again and I believe him. Its got to be something else.■ I just look at the ground, it hurts to see Jeff looking and acting so different outside the ring. Now I wish I had stayed with him that night he had saved me and Paul. Maybe then I would have been able to do something to keep him from turning into this shell of what he use to be. ⌠Well, at least Orton and Jericho have been leaving us alone.■ Shannon said and I nod, that is one good thing about that week. Then the door opens to the locker room and we all look towards it and in walks Matt. ⌠Have any of you seen my brother?■ I shake my head and said, ⌠No, we were just talking about that.■ He nods and sighs, ⌠Somethings really wrong with him..and I have to find out what.■ I just nod, but if Jeff wouldn't talk to us, why would he tell his brother what was wrong?

Jeff's POV

Two weeks. I have somehow lived threw two weeks of hell and somehow I'm still alive. If you want to call what I have to deal with living. I was just showering off after yet another time of keeping Chris and Randy away from my friends. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take, I know its protecting my friends but who's protecting me? No one, I'm on my own. Right now I've been thinking of starting to use again, just to forget the pain, but then I could be fired and no one would be able to protect Brian, Paul, Rey, and all the other cruiser weights. I turn off the shower and grab my towel, as it put it around my waist I hear the shower room door open. I try not to panic but fail as I hide behind a curtain where no one would see me. ⌠Guy's somethings really wrong with Jeff, we need to find out what it is.■ Brian. It was Brian so that meant.. ⌠I know Brian, but if he won't talk to us why even try?■ It was Rey. ⌠Are you giving up on him Rey? He needs us I know it.■ I couldn't help the small smile that came to me, Brian was trying to stand up to me. I want to tell them I really do, but I made a promise that I wouldn't tell them. ⌠I'm about to Brian, he's acting so strange and I really hope he hasn't started using again. That would mean him getting fired and us being on our own again.■ Rey said and I sigh quietly, he was right. I couldn't use if it meant them getting hurt again when I was gone. I had to keep this up if it was to keep the others safe from Randy and Chris. Then I hear the showers starting and slowly snuck out. I get dressed and leave not saying a thing. They were worried about me, and yet I don't tell them why they should worry. I want to tell them, mostly Brian, so they know what I'm doing to keep them safe, but then again.. I don't want them to know. This was to hard to deal with on my own. I need to tell someone, but who can I tell?

(Later that night Jeff hotel room)

I sighed as I laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling, listening to the TV The night was uneventful so far and I was just about to doze off when someone knocked at my door. I had one idea of who it might be and what they wanted. I get up almost thankful, that I'm just wearing a pair of pants. I open the door expecting to see Randy or Chris there, but it wasn't them. It was.. ⌠Brian? What is it?■ I asked quietly, not sure why the other came to my room. I knew he 'loved' me, but if he only knew what was going on. ⌠I.. I want to talk to you Jeff, can I come in?■ I look at him a moment then said, ⌠Okay, sure..■ I then opened the door the rest of the way and let Brian in. I then lock the door and go to the living room and said, ⌠So, what brings you here?■ I glance at him as I take a seat on the couch flicking on the TV there. ⌠I.. Whats going on with you Jeff?■ He asked and I just look at him. ⌠You hardly talk to me and the guy's and when you do you sound strange. Your not like yourself anymore.■ He said as he took a seat near me. I say nothing as I don't want him to get hurt or for him to know I'm Randy and Chris' bitch. He looks at me waiting for an answer. I sigh and say, ⌠nothings going on. I'm fine Brian.■ He shakes his head and says, ⌠Your lying Jeff, your nothing like you use to be. You won't hang out with us anymore, you stopped talking to me and the guys and now Matt's even wondering whats up with you.■

Brian's POV

Jeff looked away from me and out the window. He was hiding something, but I wanted to know what was going on. I was worried about him and would find out why he was so different now. It was a few moments when he finally sighed softly and said, ⌠I can't tell you.■ I look at him a moment then down at the ground. He can't tell me? Why can't he tell me whats going on with him? ⌠Why? Why can't you tell me? I'm worried about you Jeff and I want to know whats going..■ I started but stopped when he suddenly stood up and said, ⌠I can't tell you! I don't want you to get hurt.■ ⌠Get hurt? Damn it Jeff I am getting hurt. Every time you don't talk to us, every time you act like this and every damn time you turn away from me. I want to help Jeff, please let me help..■ I said tired of this, he had to tell me what was wrong, I wanted to help him and I would. No matter how long it took. Jeff shook his head and said, ⌠No, I can't tell you.. If I do you'll just get hurt.■ I sigh and move closer to him. ⌠No I won't.. Please Jeff,■ I then reach out and touch his arm, ⌠Tell me whats going on.■ Jeff was quiet a moment then said, ⌠Fine.. but you can't tell anyone else what I'm going to tell you okay?■ I see the desperate look in his eye's and said, ⌠Okay.. I won't tell anyone.■

Jeff had just told me what he had to do to keep me and the guy's safe. I'm looking at the ground not sure of what to say or think. The one guy I admitted to loving was letting two men use him just so I would be safe. That was both flattering and sickening at the same time. He wanted me to be safe and that I was okay with, but what he was doing. ⌠Jeff you have to stop this.. You don't have to do what they want to keep us safe.■ I finally say looking up at him. ⌠Yes I do.. if I don't do as they want they will hurt you guy's again, and it will be worse then before.■ He says to me. ⌠No you don't. We dealt with them for a long time Jeff, we can deal with them now. Just don't do this anymore.■ I said, ⌠I have too.■ he said looking away from me. ⌠No you don't. You've been acting like a lost puppy for weeks and I'm sick of it. I want the old Jeff back, even if you don't love me.■ I said as I reached up and made him look back at me. ⌠Jeff I hate seeing you like this, I want you to be like you were, to make us laugh when we feel like quiting this job. To stand up for what you know is right and not be scared of anything. Whatever happens to us isn't your fault. You protected us long enough, its time we protected you.■ Jeff looked at him as I said all that, his look changing a little bit. Then I moved a bit closer and put his arms around him and just held him close. ⌠I won't let them hurt you again Jeff, no matter what they do to me.■ Then I look up and saw him looking at me. I stared up into his eye's and then slowly leaned up. I just had to do it.. I just had to kiss him, even if it was only one time. Our lips were inches apart when suddenly someone knocked at the door. 'Damn it.' I thought as Jeff looked towards the door and gently pushed me away.. ⌠Who is it?■ He asked as he started towards the door.. ⌠Who do you think? Now open this door Jeff.■ It was Randy, I looked at Jeff and saw how nervous he looked. He had to be thinking about what I had said to him, but what would he tell Randy? I really hoped he would tell him to leave.. 


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: I would like to thank barbiedoll for her reviews. They mean a lot to me. Also thanks to her reviews I got a few ideas for the story, thank you Barbiedoll. Now I am saying this, soon I will have to get rid of the net for a bit, but I will try to get my stories up on here as often as I can. With that I hope you enjoy my fanfic story.

Chapter 7

Jeff's POV

I stared at the door, just seconds after I almost kissed Brian. Randy was on the other side of that door and I knew what he wanted. But Brian.. He wanted me to stop this, he said that he didn't care what happened to him, he wanted me to be myself again. Only, what about the others? "Jeff, open the door now.." Randy said and I started towards the door, but stopped and looked back at Brian. He was looking at me pleadingly, "Don't do it.. The guy's will be just fine." he whispered to me and I nodded slowly. I then looked at the door and took a deep breath before saying, "No, Go away Randy." It was quiet a moment then Randy said, "Did you just tell me no Hardy?" I said nothing but backed away from the door, knowing he would react any second. Then just like I though he tried to ram the door down making both me and Brian jump. He was pissed and I looked to Brian, "We have to get out of here.." There was only one way out and that was the balcony. I went to the sliding glass door and stepped out, Brian right behind me. Thank God it was night. I moved to the railing and looked over. The pool was right below my room and I glanced at Brian and said, "We're going to have to jump.." He looked at me like I was crazy and said, "No way, theres got to be a safer way down." I shook my head and said, "Its either this or wait around to see how long it takes Randy to knock the door down." He looked towards the door then to me and started to climb over the railing with me. I glanced at him and then down at the pool.. "Sorry about all this Brian." I said and then jumped. Thank God it was the deep end at my window. I landed into the pool with a splash and swam up and to the edge of the pool. "Jump Brian, its now or never!" I called up to him from the pools edge. Brian looked down at me and I could see he was scared. He didn't want to jump, but he knew he had to. "Its okay Brian, I'm here if anything happens." I called up to him to calm him some, but I don't know if it really worked. Brian nodded and said, "Okay Jeff.." he then got ready to jump..

Brian's POV

I was scared, but got ready to jump, but suddenly was yanked back from behind.. "Not so fast Kendrick.." Oh no.. Randy.. He had caught me and was pulling me back over the railing. "Let me go!" I yelled as I tried to fight him to get away. I almost got away but he pulled me over the railing. "Randy! Let him go"■ I heard Jeff yell as I was thrown back into his room and hit the coffee table. "Not this time Jeff." He then came into the room as I was starting to get up. I was almost to my feet when he grabbed a handful of my hair and said, "You did this didn't you? You ruined our fun, well, time you were taught a lesson." I knew it wasn't going to be good as he started to drag me out of the room by my hair. Now I am so going to cut it, I'm really sick of being pulled around by my hair. I kick at Randy but my kick was to short and just missed his knee.. "Nice try Kendrick, but it doesn't matter. No one's going to help you now.." he said as he half dragged me out of the room and down the hall.. "Let me go!" I yelled hoping someone would hear me and come help me. Where was Jeff? Was he really going to leave me alone with an angry Randy Orton? I really hope not. I kept trying to get free only to be slammed agents the wall. "Now is not the time to be pissing me off Kendrick, so here is what you are going to do." He said putting his hand over my neck. I looked up at him. His eye's burning into mine as he said, "You are going to shut it, and you will take Jeff's place tonight." I started to shake my head, but that stopped when Orton started to choke me. "You will take Jeff's place tonight won't you?" He said glaring at me. Oh God, he'll kill me if I don't agree. I nod and said, "Okay, I will.." Damn it, I never wanted to be in this position again, being threatened by Orton, and wondering who would save me. I hate this, I hate feeling so weak, feeling as if all I am is someones sex toy. Then from down the hall I hear, "Get your hands off him!" I look out of the corner of my eye's and see.. Jeff, I couldn't help but smile seeing him there. He was going to save me.. "So, came back to me did you?" Orton said smirking at him, his attention off of me. Jeff glared at him, "Yeah, but I came back for Brian. I won't let you hurt him because I won't let you have your way anymore." Orton glared at Jeff, but before he could say another thing I quickly kicked him as hard as I could in the balls, making him fall to his knees in pain. I ran to Jeff who was smiling and he said, "Lets go.. Matt will let us stay with him." He then took hold of my hand and we then started to run down the hall and towards Matt's room.

Matt's POV

Man the night just seemed to drag on. I managed to find an episode of CSI that I hadn't seen before and was half watching it. Most of my thoughts was on Jeff. What had happened to my baby brother? I had always protected him, always helped him out when he needed it the most and I was there that night I found him half dead in that hotel room two years ago. I don't know why he won't talk to me, he use to tell me everything. Now I can't get him to say more then two sentences to me. Then night Shawn brought him to me nearly killed me.

(Flashback to two weeks earlier)

Someone was at the door, hopefully it was Jeff he was gone a lot longer then I liked. "Jeff its about... Shawn?" I said as I opened the door. Then I saw my brother at his side, one arm around Shaw for support. "Oh my God, what happened to him?" Brian said from the living room. I didn't have an answer as I helped Shawn get my brother to the bed. "I just found him stumbling down the hall, someone really messed him up." Shawn said as he and I laid my brother down. "Matt.." Jeff said looking up at me. "Shh.. Its okay Jeff, your safe now, just get some rest." Jeff nodded slowly, his eye's fluttered shut and soon he was soundly sleeping. Shawn left the bedroom first then I followed him. I glanced back at my brother and I promised myself, 'I will get whoever did this to you little brother..I'm keeping that promise I made to mom, and nothing or no one will stop me.' I thought as I slowly closed the door. "Thanks for bringing him here Shawn." I said as I walked HBK to the door. "No problem. You should have him looked over in the morning by a doctor though." He said as he stepped out the room. "Will do Shawn." I said with a nod. He nodded then went on his way to his room. I stood there a moment then closed the door slowly.  
(End flashback.)

The sudden and frantic knocking at the door brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at the door and said, "Okay, okay I'm coming." I then got up and went to the door and opened it. Just to have Jeff and Brian run past me, shoving me into the wall. "Hello to you two too." I say as I close the door and locked it. I then turn to say something to them when Jeff said, "I've got to tell you something Matt, and its really important." I nodded and said, "Okay, take a seat and tell me what ever it is." Once we're seated Jeff told me everything. I sit there quietly, while on the inside I'm so pissed that I'm seeing red. Randy Orton and Chris Jericho were the ones that have been hurting my brother, those two will get it. They better hope that security is really fast at getting to them or they will end up in the hospital.. "Matt, your not mad at me are you?" I looked at my brother and said, "Of course not, I'm a bit upset that you didn't come to me sooner, but I understand why you didn't." I was upset with him, but not mad he did what he thought was best for the others, even if it did mess him up. Jeff smiled a little and said, "Okay.. but what now? Since I stood up and told Randy no, they will try to hurt the other even worse now." I think for a moment then said, "Don't worry about it, your big brother has everything under control now." I was now busy planning on how to handle this Randy Orton and Jericho problem. "You two stay here for the night, I've got a few people to talk to." I then stood up and went to the door and unlocked it. "Just lock the door and don't answer it unless it me." I told them as I leave the room, one I close the door I go towards a few of my own friends rooms. Randy and Chris were going to pay for what they did to my little brother.

Jeff's POV

When Matt left the room I locked the door, using all the locks they had on the door. Then I went back to Brian who stayed on the couch. He was looking at the floor, and I knew then that he had to hate me now. I sigh and lean back on the couch and stare at the wall. Brian can't feel anything towards me now, I let those two sick bastards use me as their own personal sex toy and I can't stand that myself. I don't say anything as Brian stands up. I don't watch him to see where he's going, I don't blame him if he wants to leave, but he doesn't I hear him pick up the phone and he then calls someone. I can't say who as he went to the bed room to talk to them. Probably Paul and telling him what a fool I am. I close my eye's and just lay there, just waiting for Matt to get back.

Brian's POV

"Your kidding me. Jeff did that to keep us safe?" Rey asked as I talked to him on the phone in the bed room, the door closed. "Yeah, and we have to back him up Rey, he is really upset about all this now that I know. We need to do something to get him to know that everything is okay and that we don't hate him for what he did to keep us safe." I told him thinking of all the hell Jeff had to go threw while doing what Randy and Chris wanted. Rey was quiet a moment then said, "Okay. When he shows up tomorrow for the show we will make sure nothing happens to him. He's done more then enough for us, its time he gets some protection." I nodded and said, "Okay, thanks Rey, let the others know what we're doing, but don't tell them yet okay?" "Don't worry I won't tell them why, Jeff will have to tell them when he's ready to." Rey said and then we said our good-byes and hung up. I looked at the phone a moment then looked at the door and opened it. I smiled a little as I looked at the sleeping Jeff. He had to be worn out from all that he had gone threw. I get a blanket and cover the other up, then I kiss his forehead and whisper, "Don't worry about anything Jeff, everything will be just fine from now on.■ I then take a seat in the chair and change the channel until I find something to watch. "Don't worry I won't tell them why, Jeff will have to tell them when he's ready to." Rey said and then we said our good-byes and hung up. I looked at the phone a moment then looked at the door and opened it. I smiled a little as I looked at the sleeping Jeff. He had to be worn out from all that he had gone threw. I get a blanket and cover the other up, then I kiss his forehead and whisper, "Don't worry about anything Jeff, everything will be just fine from now on." I then take a seat in the chair and change the channel until I find something to watch. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Matt's POV

When I finally get back to my room its about 3 am. I unlock my door and walk in to find Jeff asleep on the couch, and Brian passed out in the chair some cartoon from the 80's playing on TV I look at the two of them and smile. After I get blanket and cover them up I turn off the TV and go to bed. But I won't be able to sleep. SO much is going to be happening soon. Jeff's little problem will be taken care of, and I won't have to worry about my baby brother getting hurt anymore. Well I won't have to worry about others hurting Jeff like Chris and Randy have hurt him. I lay in bed staring at the wall. How am I going to pull this off? This plan I came up with, with Shawn should work. He's a genius when it comes to plans like this. I would of asked Hunter, but I didn't want to owe him anything at the moment. I should get some sleep but thoughts of what happened to Jeff still haunt me. I can't help but wounder why everything had gone this bad. It had to be when we were kids. I yawned after a while and slowly my eye's start to close. Yeah, it had to be from when we were kids..

(Matt's dream/memory of when he was a kid)

"Matt! Wait up!" A eight year old Jeff called running about his ten year old brother. "Jeff your so slow. The candy store will be closed by the time we get there, run faster already." Matt called back as he kept running, just wanted to get his candy for the day. He had saved up four weeks of allowance to get candy, and Jeffy was not going to make him lose his chance. As Matt ran ahead Jeff tried to keep up. He would of been right behind him, but the day before he had twisted his ankle copying a wrestling move he had seen on TV His dad had been mad, but he didn't get into that much trouble though. After another block Matt was out of sight and Jeff was alone. He hated being younger then Matt sometimes. He sighed and just started walking towards the candy store. His own money in his pocket, Jeff was trying to decide if he wanted a lollipop or some more gum. He loved gum, or any brightly colored candy. He smiled at the thought of what candy was waiting for him, but failed to notice that he was being followed by some kids that were older then him and much bigger as well. "Hey kid." Jeff looked behind him and seeing the older and taller kids he quickly turned and started to run again. The older teens started to chase after him, they knew he had some money on him. They could hear the coins in his pocket chining as he ran. Jeff almost got away before he tripped over a dip in the sidewalk. As he fell his hands shot out in frount of him, keeping him from hitting the side walk head first, but scrapping his hands and knee pretty bad. Being eight he couldn't stop the stinging of tears that came to him, he was hurt, and his mom or big brother wasn't around to help him. "Aww.. Look the baby fell down." One of the older kids said as Jeff was suddenly yanked up and lead down an alley as the tears fell. "Oh shut up, it not like your big brother is going to save you." The leader of the little group said as he reached into Jeff's pocket and took his money. "Give that back! Thats my money.." Jeff said as he started to reach for it only to be pushed on his butt in a puddle of mud. "Your wrong, its my money now." Jeff looked up at them, he didn't cry, he didn't scream from annoyance he just stared at them like he was trying to plan on what to do. The lead bully looked at Jeff and said, "And what are you going to do about it?" Then suddenly Jeff lunged at the bully catching him off guard and both of them hit the ground, but Jeff landed on top of the bully and started to hit him. He wasn't even thinking of the money that was taken from him, he only thought of getting the bullies to leave him alone. He just kept hitting him and when he was being pulled off him he started to kick at him, wanting the bully to know not to mess with him anymore. "Jeff, Jeff!" It was Matt. Jeff looked up at his big brother expecting to see an angry look on his face, but saw a smile instead. "About time you stood up to him little brother, now come on. You deserve some ice cream for that, my treat." Matt said getting his brother to stand up. he then wiped the blood off his brothers hands and knee. He then took hold of his little brothers hand and started to lead him towards the ice cream store. That was the first time Jeff stood up for anyone, but it sure wasn't going to be the last time.  
(End Dream/memory.)

Jeff's POV

I woke slowly from the sunlight falling on my face. I opened my eye's and glanced around slowly. Matt's room? Then all that happened last night came back to me. I stood up to Randy, and helped Brian, now I'm in Matt's hotel room with.. Brian. I look towards the chair and smile seeing Brian still sleeping. The TV was off so Matt must of turned it off. I know of Brian's habit of falling asleep with the TV on. Slowly I sit up and find a blanket on the ground. I wounder who put that on me last night. I then stand up and go towards the bathroom and close the door. I turn on the shower and get undressed. I can't help but wounder what Matt did last night, I really hope it wasn't something that would get him in trouble. I step into the shower and just let the hot water run down my body as I think of all that had happened to me in the past few weeks(Month). Then a new thought came to me as I reach for the shampoo. What is Chris and Randy going to do tonight when I'm alone? Wait a second..I can take care of them by myself. I've done it before all this crap started happening. I looked up at the ceiling and sigh, but can I do it now? I'll have to. I'll have to stand up to them, and make them see that I am not going to let them get away with this anymore. I've stood up to bigger guy's then them, so they shouldn't scare me like this anymore. I rise the shampoo out of my hair and then turn the shower off just as the bathroom door opened. "Sorry I couldn't hold it anymore man." It was Brian and I couldn't help but smirked. I grabbed a towel and said, "Don't worry about it Brian." he said as I remembered the night he told me how he felt, and last night. We almost kissed for the first time. I stood in the shower a second when Brian said, "I can't go with you still in here.." I smirk and then step out of the shower. "I would think you could go with anyone around you." I said as I opened the bathroom door, "Yeah, well I can't with you around." He replied as I closed the door. I smiled a little then go to Matt's room. Yep, he had gone to my room and gotten my things. I get dressed and just about to pull on a shirt when Brian walked in. "Looking for something?" I asked looking over at him wondering what he was looking for, if anything. "No.. Just wanted to talk to you." "Okay, you talk I want to finish getting dressed." I said as I pull on my shirt and grab my comb. He told me that he had talked to Rey the other night after I had fallen asleep and that they wanted me to do what I needed to. That they would be fine with Chris and Randy coming after them. They had could handle them, and for the most part get away. The only thing they wanted of me was to be my old self, to stand up for the little guy, to have fun and not let someone ever do what Chris and Randy have done to me. I nod as I listen to him, thinking that I have some great friends, but I will not leave them to fend for themselves. I was looking at the wall and looked at Brian as I said, "Tell the guy's don't worry. Everything will be just fine from now on." When he smiles I know he believes me, and I smile back at him. "Come on, lets go get your stuff and get to the arena. I've got a few things to do before the show tonight." Brian nods and stands up from where he had been sitting. Matt must of left early cause I had not seen him since me and Brian have been up. "Hey Brian, last night.. before Orton showed up. Do you remember what almost happened?" Brian looked at me and blushed. "Well.."

Brian's POV

"Well, yeah I do." I said looking at him, still blushing lightly. He remembered that we almost kissed!? Oh man I thought he would of forgotten after all that happened last night, but I'm kind of happy he didn't. "W-why?" I asked looking down at the ground. I heard footsteps coming towards me and my heart started to race. Oh man, is he..? I then felt his fingers on my chin as he slowly made me look up at him. I looked into his eye's and couldn't move as his lips got closer and closer to mine.. "Because..I want to finish what we started.." Then, a moment I dreamed of for so long finally happened. Jeff Hardy, kissed me. I knew this wasn't a dream as I would of woken up now by now. At first I don't kiss back, but slowly I do, and my arms go up around Jeff's shoulders. This was one hell of a passionate kiss, I felt my knees getting weak from this. My mind spinning as I felt his arms going around my waist. I kissed him back, wishing this dream like moment would never end, but sadly it dose. He slowly pulls away and my eye's that had closed somehow during that kiss open up again. I look dreamily up into his eye's and see him smiling at me. "That, was worth waiting for.." he whispered softly, and all I could do was nod. Slowly I let go of him, as he let go of me. I was expecting to fall on my ass, but I didn't. I remained on my feet. "Brian, I'm sorry what I said to you a few weeks back.. What I should of said then, was..I love you too Brian." He said as he ran his fingers threw my hair, okay, I changed my mind. I am keeping my hair this length. Just for Jeff.

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :3 I am not sure how much longer I will have the net, but I will do my best to put up at least two more chapters before Friday. Again I want to thank Barbiedoll for her reviews. I want to thank you because when I got her first review my muse came back and I want to thank you cause your just so nice. *hugs* Now in the next chapter I will have a few more people and it may or may not be in other people POV's or in the third person point of view. :3 until next time! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Shawn's POV

Well, I never thought that I would be part of something to get revenge on two wrestlers at one time.. Oh who am I kidding? I do it for fun sometimes. I smirk as I walk into the locker rooms. Yep, theres Orton and Chris. Oh, don't they looked pissed today. Huh, I wounder why that could be? I hold back a laugh knowing that answer. Too bad they have no idea what's going to happen to them tonight. I go to my locker and start to open it. "Hey Shawn." I glance over to Randy, "Yeah?" I asked looking at him. "Have you seen Jeff around?" I act like I'm thinking about it a few moments then said, "No, but he could be with Rey and the others. You know how he likes to hang out with them." He nodded and said, "okay, thanks." He and Chris then leave and I just smirk. Phase one of the plan down, a few more to go. I get dressed then go to meet up with Matt, Shannon, and Punk. "So? Did they ask you like Matt said they would?" Shannon asked and I nodded. "Yep, and they looked a bit PO'ed." I replied as I got my hair pulled back out of my eye's. Punk smirked and said, "I bet, and from what I heard, I'm surprised Randy is walking normally." He stretched a little then said, "So, on to phase two Matt?" he glanced to the silent Hardy brother. Matt looked at him and nodded. "Yep, you know what to do. We'll be waiting for you." Punk nodded and said, "Alright, see you soon." He then started off down the hall towards where Rey, Brian, Paul and most likely Jeff were hanging out. He was suppose to get Randy and Chris to follow him to a different part of the arena, where a few of our other friends were waiting for them. "So, think this will teach them a lesson?" Shannon asked looking up at Matt. I look at them and smile, they should be together, but Matt wasn't interested in guys like his brother was. "It better, or I'll have to resort to plan B." I just nod knowing what plan B was. And I really hope it doesn't come to that.

CM Punks POV

I lean agents a wall near the crusierweights room waiting for Randy and Chris. I wounder if Matt's plan will really work. It seemed like a good way to teach those two to not mess with Jeff or the crusierweights again, but then can be hard headed like some others here. I glance down the hall and smirked as I saw Randy and Chris coming towards me. "Oh there you guys are. I was looking for you." They looked at him and said, "Why are you looking for us?" Randy asked with a curious look on his face. "Oh, well Jeff isn't in there. He left maybe ten minutes ago and said that he wanted to see you two." I said as I stood up from leaning on the wall and walked over to them. "Really? Where did he want to see us?" Chris asked interested now that I said Jeff wanted to see them. "He said something about a room near the showers." I said then glanced down the hall. "Well, I got to go, see you guy's later." I then turn and walk away. I don't have to look back, I know they are going to see 'Jeff'. I wish I could be there to see them get their little 'lesson', but I must get to a match, sometimes I swear that Matt plans make it so I can't be there to see it finished. I just smile and head towards the entrance to the ring, well, at least I will get to hear about it.

Matt's POV

I can hear them coming. Randy and Chris were just outside the door and I was getting mad at just hearing their voices. I make my self calm down, this plan will work. I wounder if they will notice the difference when they open the door. I had set up the room real good. Just enough light to where I could look like Jeff at a distance, well, look like him from behind anyways. I used some of this colored hairspray so my normally black hair is now purple and blue. I smirked as the door opened and heard Chris say, "So whats this about Hardy?" I said nothing just stayed where I stood just waiting for the right moment. They didn't seem to appreciate me not talking as Randy said, "Dammit Hardy, you better start talking I'm not that amused about last night." Last night? Jeff didn't say anything about Randy showing up to his room last night. I started to get mad again, and mutter something under my breath. "What was that Hardy? WE didn't hear you, you little.." I didn't let them finish as I turn around and the door to the room we're in closes. "I said, Its time for a taste of your own punishment you fuckers.." Then the lights turn on so Randy and Chris would see we weren't alone. I managed to get Kane, Kali and 'Taker to help out with this plan. I smirk as I leave the room rising my hair out with a bottle of water. I can hear Randy and Chris freaking out, but I do not feel sorry for them. They deserve everything that happens to them, and then some. I walk away, my hair back to it normal color and smile. I'm sure Jeff will be happy about this. Chris and Randy won't be bothering him anymore.

Jeff's POV I look up at my big brother as he told me my problem with Randy and Chris was over. "Really? They won't bother us anymore?" I asked keeping a hold of Brian's hand. I've been holding it since we got to the arena and got to the locker room with Paul, Rey and Shannon. Shannon told me about the plan Matt had made. At first I didn't think it would work, but now I'm glad it did. "Really Jeff, you don't have to worry about them anymore. And I'm sure you guy's won't hear from them anytime soon either." Matt said to the other crusierweights. I didn't know what to think, I didn't have to stand up for the little guy anymore? I highly doubt that, there will always be someone that thinks its okay to pick on them and I will stop it the best I can. "Hey Jeff, why don't you and Brian go out tonight? Just go have some fun." Paul said to us. I looked at him then at the grounds and said, "Okay, sound good to me. What do you think Brian?" He was pretty quiet, trying to think about something. "Brian?" I said gently pocking at his arm. He looked at me and said, "Huh? What I'd miss?" the guy's laugh and I said, "Nothing, don't worry about it." Things were going to be great from now on. (later that night)  
I had taken Brian to this club not to far from the hotel room. It was a great time. We had a few drinks, danced, and spent the entire time together. I loved it, I was able to have fun with Brian and not worry about anyone bothering us. As we were walking back to the hotel room I looked over at Brian and said, "This was fun wasn't it?" He nodded and said, "It was. Maybe we can go to a movie next time.." I nod at his request thinking of what kind of movies he said he liked. I always forget that kind of stuff. I reach out and take hold of his hand. "Its kind of late.. why don't you stay in my room for the night?" I asked not sure if the other would really want to stay the night. He was quiet for a while so I glanced over at him and saw him blushing. What was he blushing for? I thought for a moment then said, "Just to sleep, we don't have to do anything..I mean.. we don't have to if you don't.. I.. I'm just gonna shut up now." Why did I feel like a idiot for saying that? He laughed softly and said, "Its okay, sleeping would be fine." I nod slowly and said, "okay.." Soon we get to my hotel room and unlock the door. The night had gone so wonderful I just couldn't help but hope that the rest of the night was just as good. As we walked in Brian went to the bathroom and I closed and locked the door. Tonight was technically our first date, and I thought it was okay. I then walked to the living room and turned on the TV to try and find something to watch. We spent the rest of the night watching TV and talking.

Randy's POV (After the 'lesson')

Damn Hardys, they both will get it for this. So I fucked Jeff a few times. The younger Hardy did it on his own. Now, oh now.. "Randy..You know this isn't over right?" Chris said as he limp down the hall after the three large men were done and gone.. "I know.. and I know who we're going after first" I said to him and he smirks and nods. Telling his big brother was a big mistake, I hope Matt is as much fun as Jeff was.. Or is should I say is. I don't feel guilty at all as we plan on getting the Hardy's back, first Matt, then Jeff.. Both of them would get their turns, and it will be so very sweet. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**_Matt's POV_**

Things had been going smoothly for Jeff and Brian for about three weeks. I was happy for Jeff. He had not been this happy in a very long time, and that plan I made must of worked cause' Randy and Chris have left Jeff alone. They have left all the crusierweights alone as well. I got to the arena early, so now I could go back to my room early after the meeting. As I walked down the halls of the hotel I swear someone is following me. I glance behind me but I don't see anyone.. Huh, must just be in my head. No more horror movies for the next few days. I sigh and walk to my door and pull out the key card. As I'm about to unlock the door someone grabs me from behind and my eye's are covered. I open my mouth to call out for help, but a cloth was shoved into my mouth muffling my cry for help. I struggle agents the person that has hold of me, but he's stronger then I expected. I hear my door open and relies I had dropped my key card, but the guy I was fighting with had both his hands on me.. so there had to be another person. This was not good. I'm suddenly being shoved forwards into my room. I dig my heels of my shoes into the carpet trying to make it harder on the guy. Whoever it was would not have an easy time.. Suddenly an other cloth was forced over my nose. That smell.. Oh shit, they had chloroform! I tried to move my head away, but nothing worked. Slowly I started to pass out, but before I pass out I swear I hear "Night Night Hardy.." and I swear it sounded like Chris Jericho.  
(About 30 minutes later)  
I slowly start to come too. My head was pounding where was I? I was still blindfolded, but I knew roughly where I was. I was on a bed, hands and legs tied to the bedpost and I was almost completely naked. The rag was still in my mouth so I couldn't call for help yet. I shift a little to try and loosen the ropes I was tied with. I then hear someone walk towards me. I flinch when I feel fingers run down my cheek. Who the hell was it? I hated not being able to see who it was that caught me and had me tied to the bed like this. If I was into kinky stuff I would be enjoying this, but I wasn't and wanted off this bed now. I tried to say let me go, but it was muffled and I heard a familiar chuckle.. "Hear that? Matt wants off the bed. Too bad we don't take orders from him." Randy Orton? What the hell were they doing? "I bet your wondering whats going on right now aren't you Hardy?" That was Jericho alright and I growled angerly. "Well, let make it quick.. We didn't appreciate your little trick Hardy.. So now.. its your turn to learn a lesson.." Chris said as I felt Randy's fingers moving towards my boxers. Oh no fucking way! "Oh and Matt, theres nothing you can do to stop this..After we're done with you, we will get Jeff again. Oh and you'll like this part.. When we get him, we'll bring him here so you can hear everything we do to him, and you won't be able to stop it." No.. not my baby brother, they can do what they want to me, but leave Jeff out of this. "No more fight? now wheres the fun in that." Randy said as the rag that was in my mouth was pulled out. "Leave Jeff alone.. You can do what you want to me, but leave my brother alone please." I plead with them.. They just laugh and Randy says "Oh I don't think so.. See I miss fucking your brother. No matter how many times we had him he still had a tight ass, and I plan on fucking him for a long time Matt." I feel the tears stinging my eye's. No, not Jeff, he couldn't handle this again.. He was almost lost the last time. Needless to say they had their way with me. I didn't cry, I didn't scream or beg, I just let them do as they wished.. What could I do to stop them? "You are no fun what so ever." Chris said as I heard them getting redressed. I said nothing to them even thought the rag had been removed a while ago.

**_Jeff's POV_**

I just got out of the shower in my room when there came a knock at the door. I pulled on my pants and said, "Be right there!" Once I had my pants on I went to the door and opened it. "Jeff is Brian here with you?" It was Paul London. "No. I think hes in his room right now.." I say with a smile. Paul was a lot like Matt when it came to his tag team partner. "Go to his room and I'm sure he'll be there.." Paul nodded and said, "okay, see ya around Jeff." he then left with a wave. I closed my door and started towards my room when there came another knock at the door. "Paul.. I told you that Brian isn't.." I then opened the door and instead of Paul London its.. "Randy.." I said and quickly start to close the door, only to have him block it and keep it open. "Whoa, Jeff take it easy. I'm just hear to talk.." He said I look at him, not believing a thing he said. "I swear.." I watch him a moment then ask, "Is Chris with you?" He shook his head and I look at the ground a moment.. "Okay.. but the door stays open." I say looking up at him and step back letting him open the door. I step back and say "what do you want?" I ask him as I walked to the living room "Just to say I'm sorry.." I look at him. "Your sorry?" He nodded and said, "Yeah, I was just pissed that I couldn't have my fun with the crusierweights, but your brother showed me how wrong it was." I looked at him a moment then said, "Oh.. Well okay." I then grab my shirt and then thought of something.. I hadn't seen Matt all day. "Have you seen Matt?" I glanced at Randy and he looked like he was thinking about something. "Well.. now that I think of it.. i think I saw him with Chris." He said looking at me.. I nod thinking a moment then said, "Do you know where Chris' room is? I just want to check on Matt." Randy nodded and smiled, "yeah I know where it is.. I'll take you there if you like." I nod and say, "okay, but your leading the way. I don't know if I can trust you that well yet." Randy nodded and said, "Thats okay. I don't blame you." I was soon following Randy Orton down the hall of the hotel towards Chris' room. I'll admit that I was nervous, but something told me that Matt needed my help. I was just hoping it was just paranoia. Soon Randy comes to a stop outside of Chris' room. He pulls out a key card and unlocks the door. "You have the key card to his room?" I asked suspiciously Randy looked at me and smiled and said, "I room with him.." "oh.. okay.." He then opened the door and walked in, I followed after him. "Chris? You here man?" No reply. "Huh, he must of gone out." He said and I looked around stumbling over something. Randy caught me before I hit the ground. "Easy there Jeff." he said with a friendly smile. I weakly smile back and say, "Thanks.." I then stand back up and notice the bedroom door just barely opened. I started towards it and reach out. "Do you really think you should do that Jeff?" Randy asks and I nod. "Yeah.. I-I just want to make sure Matt's not in there." I then push the door open. The room is pretty dark, but I can see some one on the bed. Then on the ground. Wait a second.. those are Matt's pants. "Matt?" I asked as I walk into the room. "J-Jeff? Get out of here!" He yelled at me, but I didn't listen and ran to him and took the blind fold off him. "Jeff! Get out!" He yelled but again I didn't listen. "Randy, help me untie him." I said looking over at him. He was standing in the door way just watching me. "Randy?" He smirked and looked behind me. I froze for a moment then slowly looked behind me, just in time to get tackled to the ground. "JEFF!" Matt yelled from the bed as I tried to get Chris off of me and said, "Randy please help.." He chuckled and said, "Why? we just got our fuck toy back." I stared at him.. I never should of trusted him. I'm such a fool. "Let him go! Don't do this to him please!" I heard Matt plead as I was pulled up by Chris and Randy. They didn't listen to him as they were busy trying to undress me..

**_Third person POV_**

Jeff fought as hard as he could, Matt pleaded and begged for Chris and Randy to let Jeff go. That he did not deserve what they were going to do to him. He wished that Jeff had left the blind fold on him, he couldn't stand seeing that scared look on his baby brothers face as Jeff was stripped and his hands tied to the other bed in the room. "No! Please don't do this again!" Jeff begged not sure if he could take them raping him again. Matt glared at Chris and Randy as they started to remove their clothing. Their eyes on the naked and scared Jeff Hardy. Matt looked at his brother and felt horrible, he hadn't been able to protect him like he had hoped he had. Because of him, his brother was about to get hurt again. He whispered, "I'm sorry Jeff.. I'm so sorry.." Jeff looked at his brother, a pleading look in his green eye's. He wanted to get out of there, to never have to go threw this again. Only right now neither he or his brother had a choice in this. "You thought you had us the other night huh Matt, well you were wrong. Now your brother gets it even worse then before." Chris said sadistically as Randy got in the bed behind Jeff. Jeff did his best to keep his legs tightly closed, but with help from Chris his legs were pulled apart. "NO, please don't hurt him.." Matt pleaded feeling the tears stinging his eye's again, not for his pain, but for his brohter's pain. Jeff looked pleadingly up at Randy, "Please don't Randy, don't do this to me again.." He begged, not wanting to feel this pain again Randy said nothing as he got between Jeff's legs. "no.. No please don't!" Matt begged from the other bed as he started to fight with the ropes , he had to save his little brother. He was ignored again as Randy forced his rock hard member into Jeff's body once again He moaned out, "Damn he is still so fucking tight." Jeff winced tears stinging in his eye's as Randy thrust fast and hard into his body. Chris smirked down at Jeff and moved to the side of the bed where Matt could see everything they were going to do to Jeff. He grabbed a hand full of Jeff's multicolored hair and forced him to look towards him. Jeff's green eye's looked up at him, pleading with him to stop. Chris smirked down at Jeff then looked at Matt. "How dose it feel Matt? Seeing the pain your baby brother is going threw and not being able to help?" He then looked down at Jeff and said, "Open your mouth." Jeff didn't do it, and was slapped hard for it. "Open your mouth Jeff." Chris demanded again. Jeff didn't listen again, and was slapped even harder for it. Randy smirked as he kept thrusting into Jeff. Watching him get slapped for not listening was a big turn on for him. Matt growled in anger, damn them, Matt would find a way to get them back for hurting Jeff like this. Then Chris demanded Jeff to opened his mouth again and this time, reluctantly Jeff did as he told. But he barely opened it, but Chris could careless. He kept hold of Jeff's hair and forced his harden member down the others through. Chris and Randy laughed at Jeff as he gagged on Chris' member. If looks could kill Randy and Chris would be six feet under right then, Matt was glaring daggers at them. His poor baby brother, he had not been able to keep his promise, and felt even worse for his brother.  
Randy moaned as he trusted even harder into Jeff. God he had really missed fucking the younger Hardy. He would do just about anything to keep fucking him. Then he moaned out, "F-fuck, I'm about to cum.." Chris smirked and said, "Good, me too.. " They forced their members into the younger Hardy faster and harder. Then about the same time they came, Randy in Jeff's ass, and Chris down his through. Jeff gagged when Chris came trying to force the cum out of him, but Jericho did not move until he was certain Jeff had swallowed it. He smirked and pulled his still harden member out of Jeff's mouth. Jeff growled up at him and started to look away only to be slapped again "Leave him alone!" Matt yelled at them. Chris looked at Matt and smirked, "I don't think so.. We're not done with him yet."

**_Jeff's POV_**

God, I can't take it anymore.. I had been raped over four times. I hurt so bad, and not just physical. Knowing my brother saw this and could not help messed with my head. When were they going to let us go? Randy and Chris had left the room maybe ten minutes ago, but I had not said anything, other then sobbing. Matt glanced over to me and said, "Jeff.. I'm so sorry Jeff. If I had been stronger I could of stopped this.." I didn't say anything, just stared at the ceiling After Randy and Chris had raped me the first time they beat me up pretty good. I ached all over and just wished I was numb so I didn't have to feel anything. "Jeff, please say something.." I hear Matt and then said, "What do you want me to say? Sorry that your not strong enough to protect me like you promised mom? that I'm just a slut to Randy and Chris now?" I hear Matt sigh and then he's quiet a moment before he said, "Until now I've done good protecting you.. Randy and Chris tricked me. You were tricked by Randy so don't you get an aptitude with me, its not going to help anything." I just sigh and stare at the ceiling, waiting for them to come back. It was just a matter of time. Then I heard it, the front door to the room opening and I grimace hearing the foot steps coming towards the room. I don't want any more of this, but what can I do? Then the bed room door starts to open slowly and in walks..


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Shawn's POV

I know I shouldn't be in this room, but from what I heard Chris and Randy talking about I had to come here. Luckily I was able to get a card key off one of them while they were busy drinking at the bar. I peek in the room and my eye's widen at what I see. Both Matt and Jeff are tied to the bed Matt had his boxers on at least and Jeff. Damn, poor Jeff looks horrible. I walk over to Matt first and untie him, Jeff is watching me like I'm about to do to him what Randy and Chris did. I can't believe those two did this to Jeff and Matt. And what's worse? They made Matt watch. That was sick and disturbing to me. Once Matt was untied he went right to his brother and said, "Jeff, lets get you dressed and out of here.." I helped get Jeff's cloths but Matt wouldn't let me near his baby brother. I don't blame him, if I had a little brother and they did that to him I would be the same way, well I might be a bit homicidal too, but well.. Its not my place to fix this. "You guys should do something about this, and I'm not talking about revenge Matt." I said as Matt helped Jeff to stand. "I know.. but if we go to the police they'll want Jeff to file charges and in the shape hes in now, we can't do that. Then they'll have to do a rape test on him and all of that would be to much.." I roll my eye's and said, "So your going to do nothing? Wow, some big brother. I know what he went threw had to be bad, but doing nothing is worse. They will do this over and over if you don't take him to the police." Matt glared at me and said, "Don't you tell me how to take care of my brother Shawn. I know what is best for him." "Sure you do, and I'm guessing watching him getting raped didn't make you think it was time for the law to get involved huh?" I said as I walked with them out of the room and down the hall. Matt was about to say something when Jeff said, "Matt.. Shawn's right. We need to go to the cops. I don't want to go threw this anymore." Matt looked at his brother and sighed, "Okay.. we'll go now if you want." Jeff nodded and I volunteered to take them to the police. (two hours later)  
Could the police have been anymore slower? Gezze we were there so long I started to doze off. When they finally saw Jeff they questioned him about what happened, then did sent him to the hospital for a rape test kit to be done. The hospital wanted Jeff to stay over night since he was so weak and hurt from the repeated rapes. Jeff agreed and in about ten minutes he was sleeping in the bed. I stayed until Matt was sleeping on the chair that was next to the bed. I smirked a little, it was kind of cute. It was times like this I almost wished I had an older brother or sister, but then I get over it thinking of the times Matt and Jeff fight. I walk to my room just in time to see Brian and the others going to Jeff's room. "Oh guy's he's not there." I said figuring they would want to know where their friend was. "Where is he then Shawn?" Rey asked me. They were dressed like they were about to go out to a club or something. "Well, long story short he's at the hospital with Matt. He's asleep now, so in the morning why don't you guy's go see him?" I saw the worried look on Brian's face as he said, "Oh, okay.." I sighed, feeling sorry for Brian, he really did care about Jeff. I just wondered how Jeff would react towards sex now. Hell, did Brian and Jeff even do that yet? Hmm, oh well, thats none of my business. As the guy's leave I go to my room and get ready to sleep. I am so worn out it's not even funny. Suddenly as I lay down to sleep the phone next to my bed rings and I pick it up. "Yeah?" I say tiredly. "Shawn.. Jeff's gone."

Matt's POV

"Gone? what do you mean gone? He was there when I left.." Shawn said I could tell he had almost gone to sleep. he was worn out, but I needed his help. "I mean he's not in the hospital. I've looked everywhere Shawn, and I mean everywhere. I have like six nurses here that think I'm a pervert now.." I could hear Shawn holding back a laugh and sighed. "Shawn, I'm worried about Jeff. He shouldn't be alone right now. He's hurt to bad." I said feeling more like a worried father then a big brother at the moment. "Okay, okay.. I'll look around here to see if he came here for some reason, if I don't find him I'll drive up to the hospital to get you and then we'll drive around looking for him." I nod and said, "Okay.. See ya." I then hang up and start looking for Jeff again. Where could he of gone? I really hope Shawn finds him. I'm freaking out a bit at the thought of him alone on the streets. What if Chris and Randy found him again all alone? Damn, I'm not doing good on protecting my brother right now. I sigh as I walk to where Brian, Paul, and Rey were. They heard that Jeff took off and were waiting to see if I found him yet. I felt bad for Brian, he was panicked over Jeff just disappearing.  
(Later in the Cruiserweights rooms)  
I had just told the others that Shawn and I have no idea where Jeff was. Brian shook his head. "There has to be.." Then suddenly his cell phone started to ring. He flipped it open to see who it was and seeing the excited look on his face he said, "I-Its Jeff.." Before he could answer it I grab the cell phone out of his hand and press the 'talk' button and yell "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU JEFF?!" "Geese take it easy, I just went home." He said softly and I sigh. "You should of left a note or something Jeff I was freaking out about where you were.." I see the amused looks on Paul's and Rey's faces, but ignore them. Jeff scared the crap out of me by taking off like that. "Sorry Matt.. I just though that it would be safer here then on the road. I got time off from Vince so everything okay.. Can I talk to Brian now?" He said as I heard the microwave go off in the back ground. "Okay, sure.." he said and then handed the phone to Brian. He and Jeff talked for a few minutes, most Brian telling Jeff how scared he had been and that everything would be okay. Finally he hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. "Well at least Jeff is safe." Rey said with a sigh of relief. "Yeah.. and I hope it stays that way." I said softly as I stand and go to leave. "I'll talk to you guy's later." They nodded and said their good-byes. I then walked to my room, hoping Jeff really would be okay.

Authors note: I know this chapter was short and I'm really sorry but my muse ran off, but I have a new idea to add to this story. I want to thank all of you that review. It helps me think of new chapters much easier knowing what you all think. Now the next chapter will be a bit longer and have a really interesting twist in it. I really hope you guy's like it. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Mystery person's POV

So, Jeff went home and was completly alone now? Well things were going a bit easier then I had ever planed them. Sure Randy and Chris were quick to agree to having their fun with the younger Hardy brother, but who wouldn't want that? Such a cute man, rainbowed colored hair, very talented in the ring, and I could only imagine how talented he was in bed. And Brian.. Poor, poor Brian most likely won't get to find out anytime soon eaither. I laugh at the thought of Brian wanting it, and Jeff freaking out and saying no. What kind of a relationship would that be? Randy and Chris were easy to controll, they had high sex drives for guy's their age, but I didn't care about that. What I cared about was seeing Jeff turn into the pathic, weak minded person I wanted him to be. I will get to see him soon, and then I will be the one to finaly break the youngest Hardy brother. Oh the plans I have for him, the things I will do to him. I can't wait to see his face when he see's that one of the people he trusted is the reason he got hurt like he did. If only I could of seen his face when Randy and Chris tricked him into going to their room, it had to be priceless and so good looking. Fear and shock were good looks on Jeff.. I must plan this finaly part carefully, I will not get sent to jail like Randy adn Chris will be. I will milnipulate Jeff a bit before breaking him one last and final time. Oh, the sound of him breaking will be music to my ears.I can't wait, but I must for now. I chuckle as I board my plane that was heading towards Camden South Carolina, hmm.. I wounder how he'll react seeing me on his frount steps? I can't wait to see that look.

Jeff's POV

Well, I've been out of work for two day's and I'm starting to get a bit relaxed. I was outside near my shed tinkering around with one of my dirt bikes. I was thinking about going for a ride later just to check on some things, and clear my head. Its been a long time since I've done this. The radio in my shed blasting some classic rock as I set my tools down and looked everything over. "Looks okay.." I say to myself adn stand up. "Lets see if you still work." I then get on the bike and start it up. It started up just fine. I smile and turn it back off. Yep, ready for my ride, but frist I have to go get some stuff to take with me. I walk into the house threw the back door and as I reach for the fridge door the doorbell rang. I look towards the door adn wounder who it could be. Matt and Brian couldn't have off yet. They were busy with storylines and everything.. Maybe it was dad coming to check up on me. As I walk towards the door I said, "I'm comin'" I then opened the door and surprised by who I see standing there. "Shawn? What are you doing here?" I ask him as I step back to let him in. I never expected to see him there. "Matt asked me to check on ya. Vince let me have a few day's off. You don't mind do ya?" He said with a smile. I smile and shake my head. "No, I don't mind. I was just about to go take a ride on my dirt bike.. I could get my other one running so you can come with me." He thoguht about that a moment then siad, "Sure, sounds like fun." I nodded and siad, "okay, coudl you grab a few drinks? When I get it running we can go head out to this spot I use to go to all the time." He nodded and followed me to the kitchen. As he gets the drinks I get my other dirt bike out and start to tinker with it as 'Sweet Home Alabama' Starts to play. I can't help but smile. I remeber me and Matt singing this one time at my sixteenth birthday party after we snuck some of dads Jack Danieals. It was histarical, sure dad was ticked that we got drunk, but it was funny none the less.  
"Remebering something?" I hear from behind me. I glance over my shoulder at him and smile. "Yeah, just remebering when I turned 16. I stole a bottle of my dads Jack and got drunk with Matt it was so much fun." I said as I keep tinkering with the bike. Shawn laughs and siad, "I've seen you drunk maybe twice, and if you were as funny a drunk then as you are now I believe it." "I don't drink that much anymore." I said trying to defend myself, "I know.. the last time I saw you drunk was, what? A year ago?" He said as he took a seat near me. I nod and siad, "yeah.. I think so.." I set my tool down and then get on the bike and siad, "I think its about ready." I try to turn it on and after a second try it roars to life. "Yep, still working." I said and turned it off and head to my shed. I grab two helmets and go back to Shawn. "HEre you go." I said tossing one to him. Soon we're on the bikes and had our drinks in a cooler I strapped to the back of my bike. We're soon on our way to my old hang out spot. Shawn follows me and about 15 minutes later I stop my bike near a creek. I turn my bike off and take my helmet off. "Are we there yet?" I smile back at Shawn and said, "Almost. We just have to walk up this hill and we'll be there." He nodded adn I grabb the cooler and start up the barly visible trail. Shawn follows keeping pretty quiet, which isn't like him. "So, how is everyone doing?" I ask as I keep walking feeling a littl odd. "They are doing fine." He said and I nod slowly. "Okay." I said and soon we're at the top of the hill, well realy its a clif that over looks the town. "Wow, this is amazing." SHawn said as I set the cooler down. "Yeah, I kind of found it on accident. But I come here when I want to think about something." He nodds and walks back over to me and I hand him a bottled water. We were at teh clif for a few hours just talking and hanging out. He told me how worried Matt had been when I just took off and didn't tell anyone where I went. I told him I was sorry, but I didn't think it would of been that big of a deal. "Not a big deal? Jeff, your brother witnessed you getting raped by both Chris and Randy. Then to wake up and find you gone from the hospital, nearly giving your brother a heart attack." I look down at my bottle of water and sighed. "I'm sorry about making everyone worry.. I just- I just needed to get away for a while. Clear my head. Know what I mean?" I asked him, slowly looking back at him. He smiles and nods. "yeah I do.. I took time off before too, just to clear my head and find the real me." I nod and smile as he looks at me. I'll admit it, Shawn was alway's cute to me, but Brian was really special to me and I love him. Shawn is kind of like that crush you get on a teacher or some friend your close to you. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice Shawn had moved closer to me. I only relised that when I felt his hand running down my cheek. "Shawn?" I asked not sure what he was doing. "Its okay.. You just looked deep in thought." I look at him then back to his hand thats still on my cheek. He looked at his hand and said, "Sorry." he said and then took his hand away. I looked at him a moment, then finaly asked, "Shawn.. why did you..?" He looked at his water a moment then sighed and looked back at me. "I've got somethign to tell you Jeff.. and its not easy to say." "what is it?" I ask watching him, even if I have a small crush on him, I still look up to him as a wrestler. "I.. Well I.." Suddenly behind us I hear. "What the hell are you doing here Shawn?" I look behind us and see Paul London standing there. "Paul? What are you doign here?" Shawn asks and I stand up. Whats going on? I thought Shawn said he had some time off. I look at Shawn then to Paul. "Whats going on? Paul I thought you had a story line going on right now." I said looking from Paul to Shawn then back to Paul. "I do, but I was worried about you." WOrried? "Why?" I asked looking at him. Shawn had not moved or made a sound since Paul showed up. "Cause it seems that someone had told Chris and Randy to go after you.." He said and I stood there dumbfounded. "What?" I said not able to believe what I just heard. Shawn looked at Paul and siad, "What the hell are you talking about? They did it on their own didn't they?" Paul snorted and siad, "Yeah right. They might be smart, but do you really they could of done it on their own?" I think about it a second. He's right. Chris and Randy can be smart at some things, but all they planned, was kind of complexed for them. I look to Paul and siad, "Then.. who's been.." I trail off and look at Shawn and shake my head. "Shawn.. you plan this?" I asked and Shawn stood and said, "What? Jeff come on, I play the heel now and then on the show, but I'm not really like that." I want to believe him I really do, but he could of talked them into doing this to me, and hurting the others so bad. "Think about it Jeff, he's hung out with Hunter for years, he's learned every little mind trick there is. He has to be the one that did this." Shawn glares at Paul and siad, "Don't you try adn pin this on me. I would never do.." before he finishes I hit him in the back of the head and knock him out. I feel really hurt. Shawn did all of this? How could he. "Sorry about this Jeff.. I know how much you looked up to him." Paul said walking up to me and patting my shoulder.I just nod looking at the knocked out Shawn at our feet. I sigh and say, "Lets get him back to my place and we'll call the police." He nods and helps me pick up Shawn, and take him back to my place. He tie him up with some rope I had in the shed and then lay him on the couch in the living room. I pick up my phone but find out.. "The lines dead.. Weird." I say as I hang it back up. I didn't hear a reply from Paul so I turn around and say, "Paul?" He wasn't there.. where did he go? I start walking down the hall, maybe he had to pee. At least thats what I'm hoping. "Paul?" I ask again as I reach out for the bathroom door handle. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jeff's POV

I turned the door handle and found the bathroom empty. "Paul? Where are ya man?" I asked started to worry a bit. I was about to turn around when I was suddenly tackled from behind. "What the hell?!" I cry out as I try to fight back only to receive a painful blow to the back of my head. It didn't knock me out, but it left me kind of helpless. "This would of been so much easier if Shawn never showed up. Oh well, guess I'll have to take care of him first" It was Paul, he was sitting on my back tying my arms behind me. "P-Paul? Why?" I asked not understanding why one of my closest friends did this to me. "Why? Oh Jeff, you always were so pretty, but so dumb at times." He said as he started to drag me to the living room. "But.. your my friend, how could you do this?" I ask still kind of groggy from the hit to my head. "How could I? Jeff, if you haven't noticed you are one of the better looking wrestlers in the industry; and I'm not about to let Brian take you that easily." I tried to get out of his grip only to get hit in the back of the head again. He was stronger then I thought as he somehow pulled me up on a chair and then tied me to the chair. "But.. Paul.." I couldn't think of what to say. Paul had been my friend for so long, why had he turned on me like this? Wait a second..'I'm not about to let Brian take you that easily?' Is that what he said. I look at him and just blink. He stands there smirking at him, "Sorry about cutting the phone line,but I didn't want anyone to interfere." I look at him a moment longer then slowly look over to Shawn who is just starting to come around. "And Shawn? H-he was innocent the whole time?" Paul nodded and said, "He was, its surprising how easy it was to manipulate you Jeff. I did not expect Shawn to come here, but that is okay I can take care of him right now." That is when he pulled out a pocket knife and started towards Shawn. "Paul no don't!" I cry fighting with the chair. He wouldn't kill Shawn would he? Oh man I don't know what to think right now.. I'm so freaked out, and confused. I thought Paul was my friend, now here he was about to put the blade of a pocket knife to Shawn's through. "Paul.. please.. don't."I said as the tears started to sting my eye's. This couldn't be happening, this had to be a horrible dream. Paul couldn't be doing this.. No not Paul.. "Crying already Jeff? You are pathetic, looks like Randy and Chris did good considering they only fucked your body. I'll do that, but first, time to fuck with your head."

Matt's POV

I suddenly got this urge to call Jeff and make sure he was okay. But he was okay, wasn't he? Man I need to stop being so paranoid. "Hey Matt, do you think Jeff would mind it if I call him?" Brian asked as we sat in the locker rooms just waiting for our turns to get to the ring. "I'm sure he'd love to hear from you and not his overly protective brother." I say with a smile. Brian smiles and nods He then pulls out his cell and dial's Jeff's number. He looked at his cell funny and said, "Huh.. it says his house number isn't in surface. I'll try his cell." He then dialed Jeff's cell number and I watched him. I was more worried about Jeff more then before. Brian was quiet then smiled, "J..oh.. it his voice mail." He sighed and then left his message saying, "Hey Jeff, it just me. I was calling to see how you were doing, and if you were ready to come back. OH they arrested Randy and Chris, so you don't have to worry about them anymore." He was quiet a second then said, "I really miss you, we can't wait to see you again. Later.." He then hung up and sighed again "That's weird. He takes his cell with him everywhere." Rey said and I nodded, "Yeah, he dose.. Something must be up. I'm gonna call dad and see if he can check up on him..Hopefully everything is okay." I then pull out my cell and call up my dad. I hope he'll find Jeff is just fine, and only forgot to take his cell with him.

Shawn's POV

Man, what the hell hit me? My head is killing me. My eye's flutter open and I stare at what I suddenly see. Is Paul London kissing Jeff Hardy? And is Jeff tied to a chair? Damn, I have got to stop eating sweets before I go to bed.. I groan in pain and try to sit up only to find myself tied up completely. "Well, well. Deiced to join the land of the living Shawn?" I look towards Paul London and said, "What the hell is going on Paul? What were you kissing Jeff for?" Paul smirked and said, "Why don't you ask him?" I look at Paul a moment then look to Jeff, "Jeff? What's up man?" Jeff was looking at the ground, but Paul made him look at me. I could see the pain, and hurt in Jeff's eye's as he said, "I.. I love him Shawn." I couldn't wrap my mind around this. Paul was the master mind behind all this? And now somehow got Jeff to say he loved him? Had the world gone crazy while he was out? "Love him? Jeff you love Brian. Remember Brian Kendrick? That cute little blond that would give his life for you?" I say as I try to get free of the ropes. He looks away and Paul laughs as he starts walking towards me. "Shawn, you see I'm not going to be the one to get blamed for this.. you will be. Harboring feelings for Jeff for years, only to see him get with Brian. It pushed you to the edge, drove you mad and so you planed everything. Him getting raped by Randy and Chris, his brother getting kidnapped, then the rape of Matt and the many rapes of Jeff Hardy.. You are one sick puppy Shawn. Good thing your going where sickos like you belong." I stare up at him and say, "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't do any of that, it was you.. You did this to him and Matt." Paul smirked and said, "And how will you prove that? Jeff already agreed to do what I say. So I hope you have fun with whoever you cell mate is..You'll be seeing him for a long, long time." Suddenly theres a knock at the door. He smirks and said, "That should be the police now.." He then saunters over to the door and opens it. Man this is not going to end well at all..

Jeff's POV

God, I hated to say I loved Paul, let alone kissing him. But I could not let him kill Shawn. Shawn was a good person no matter if he played the heel on the show or not, I still care to much to let him get hurt or killed like this.. I look up as Paul opens the fount door. "D-Dad?"I say when I see my dad standing there at the fount door. "Jeff? What is going..." My eye's widen suddenly as the sound of metal going threw flesh comes to my ears. No, oh good God in heaven no.. I see my dad's eye's widen in pain and confusion. Then he slowly starts to slump to his knees. "NO DAD!!" I scream as Paul pulls his pocket knife out of my fathers stomach. "No.. no.. God not dad.." keep saying over and over as Paul drags my father inside and quickly closes the door. "Dad.. Oh God dad." I sob as the tears start to run down my face as I see the look on my dad's face. he will not last long if the police don't get here right now. "Paul, not my dad.." I say as he walks over to me I look up at him just to get smacked really hard across my face. "Shut the fuck up Jeff..Or your dad won't be the only one that dies here today." The pain in my cheek is nothing compared to the pain I feel in my chest from seeing my father getting stabbed by one of my ex-friends. I glared at Paul and said, "I won't help you if my father dies Paul.. if he dies I will tell the cops everything and then you can be some big fat guy's bitch in Jail.." He glared at me and grabs me around my throat and says, "Threaten me again and you get to watch your crush die next Jeff." Damn him. He was crazy, but I couldn't let him hurt anyone else. God what was I going to do? He lets go of me and looks from my father to Shawn and smirks. I do not like that look in his eyes. "P-Paul?" I asked looking at him from my chair. "Quiet Jeff, seeing your father being stabbed by Shawn is just to much.." I look at Shawn who is to shocked to say anything at the moment. He just seen my father get stabbed, me get smacked so hard someone would think I was Paul's bitch, then hears Paul say it was Shawn that did all of this. I have no idea what to do, then my cell phone rings again and I look towards it. Paul looks at it and walked over to the counter and looks at it. I can only see his back, but he picks up my cell phone and brings it to me. "Its Brian.. you are going to talk to him. Act like everything is fine and Shawn will get to see another day.. If you do one thing to piss me off I'll slit his throat and blame it all on you.." He said to me then pushed the button and held it to my ear.

Cell phone conversation

Jeff: "H-hello"  
Brian: "Jeff? What the heck is going on? Matt called your dad to check on you, where have you been"  
Jeff: "Oh, sorry I.. I was out tinkering with my bike and forgot to take my cell with me"  
Brian: "...Oh, okay. You okay? It sounds like you've been crying"  
Jeff: "I'm fine, I just shocked my self on the bikes wires. I'll be fine"  
Brian: "You sure"  
Jeff: "Yeah, is Matt there by any chance"  
Brian: "No, sorry he's having his match right now.. want me to tell him to call you back"  
Jeff: "....No, no its okay. Just let him know I'm okay and gonna be home for the rest of the day"  
Brian: "Is someone there with you? I swear I just heard Shawn in the back ground"  
Jeff: "..(Breathing) J-just watching an old show.. You know one of the ones back in the 80's"  
Brian: "Oh..okay. Kind of strange but whatever. I really miss you Jeff"  
Jeff: "I.. I really miss you too Brian. Tell Matt I'll be okay and not to worry, I'm a big boy and can take care of myself"  
Brian: "okay I'll tell him.. Have you heard from Paul at all"  
Jeff: "Um... no I haven't sorry. Maybe he's sleeping in at the hotel room. Well I got to go, talk to you guy's later okay"  
Brian: "Okay.. I'll call his cell. talk to you later"  
Jeff: "Okay bye Brian.."

Shawn's POV

I can't believe that Jeff's going along with this. I will be fine no matter what Paul dose, if he tries to kill me I can fight back. I glare at Paul as he whispers what he should say to Brian in his other ear. I can see Jeff's really shook up and I don't blame him. His father looks like he's dead, but I'm praying to God, he's not. I yell trying to get Brian to know somethings wrong, but Jeff quickly covers it up.. Not a bad excuse. He dose have a bunch of old WWE videos and dvd's. When Paul hangs up Jeff's cell phone I sigh, damn, there goes our chance for help. "Good boy Jeff, you learn very quickly." Paul said, talking to Jeff like he's a dog or something. He then looks at me, "As for you Shawn, you need to learn to shut your mouth." He then starts to walk towards me. I just glare at him, then Jeff, of course says, "Paul don't.. he didn't mean it, he just... He wasn't thinking right Shawn?" He was trying to save my ass, but I shouldn't let Paul get away with this. I look at Jeff and see the pleading look in his green eye's and sigh. "Yeah.. Sorry Paul.. i won't do it again." Then before he gets to me his cell phone rings. "Damn it.. Brian." he said when he sees who's calling him. "Keep your mouth shut Shawn, your blood will be the next that flows." he then presses the talk button. Just as I'm about to say something Jeff screams out. "BRIAN PAULS KILLED MY DAD!! GET HELP NOW! HE'S GONNA KILL SHAWN NEXT!" I swear I just lost my hearing now as my ear's are ringing from that yelling. Paul glares daggers at Jeff and drops the cell phone. "You little.." he says as he starts towards Jeff. I struggle with my ropes more as I see him pull his pocket knife back out and keeps going towards Jeff. Damn, whoever tied these knots was really good at it. "JEFF!" I cry out as I see the blade of the knife getting closer and closer to him.

Authors Note: I feel a little guilty here. Paul being the big guy in charge was just a sudden idea, and well, it was one heck of a twist wasn't it? Anyways, there are a few chapters left and I hope you all enjoyed this story as I will be coming up with a new one soon, I was thinking of making it either a Jeff/Shawn story, or maybe a Jeff/Matt one, I'm still on the fence about that though.. Let me know what you think I should do next and I'll let you know what it will be as soon as an idea for the story comes to me. Please review and tell me what you though of this chapter, and thank you to all of you who have reviewed. It means a lot to me. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Matt's POV

I just got back to the locker room when Brian ran up to me and started jabbering something about Jeff, Shawn and Paul. "Brian, Brian. Take a deep breath and then slowly tell me what's wrong." Brian took a few deep breaths and said, "When I called Paul's cell phone I heard Jeff scream that Paul killed your dad, and was going to kill Shawn next.. Matt we have to get to him now before anything else happens." I look at him a moment then said, "Paul killed my dad? Man this is the worse few months of my life.." I then quickly pack my duffel back, and even though I'm still in my ring attire I leave the arena with Brian. "Whats the quickest way to Jeff's place?" Brian asked and I thought. We could take the red eye to his place but that took hours.. hmm maybe a train. No that would take even longer. I sigh and say, "Plane's the best way.. I just hope its a fast plane and we get there really soon." I was scared.. If Paul really did kill my dad, he would not have a problem killing Shawn and what would stop him from killing my baby brother? I was scared, not just for my brother any more, but for Shawn. What he had to be seeing right now had to be horrible.

Shawn's POV

I couldn't take it as I watched Paul cut Jeff from his right shoulder to the left side of his chest. I could see the younger Hardy's blood seeping out of the wound and Paul smirked as Jeff cried out when he was cut. he then moved the knife towards his face. "Paul leave him alone! You probably just killed his dad and are threatening to kill me. He has every right to scream for help." I glare at him as he slowly looks at me, I do not look away as he approches me. He glares down at me and I glare up at him. The only things I hear is the beating of my heart, and the slight sobs coming from Jeff. We glared at each other for a while before he smirked and turned back going towards Jeff. "Don't you darn touch him P.." I then winch in pain as he suddenly wriles around and cuts my arm deep with the blade. I feel the blood seeping out of the wound and running down my arm. I glare up at him and then towards my arm. The blood is running down my arm and now soaking into my shirt. "Now, your not in charge here Shawn. I am, any more out burst like that and I'll cut something else." He said smirking cruely at me. I glare at him, but keep quiet. He will so pay for this if I get free..He then walks back over to Jeff and unties him. "Now, your coming with me.." He said and forces Jeff out the back door. That is when I start to struggle with the rope to get free. "Be still a moment.." I look down on the floor and see Jeff dad slowly moving towards me. "You should stay still sir, you could hurt yourself worse.." He shook his head and said, "I'll be fine, you need to go help my youngest son before that mad man hurts him more then he already has." Then as he helped untie me we heard Jeff dirt bike start up and I could only hope I knew where they were going and waited patently as Jeff's dad untied me. Once I was free I told him to lay still and gave him my cell. "Call the police and tell them what happened.. I'm going to help Jeff." I then ran out the back door just as Jeff and Paul road off into the forest. It was starting to get dark, so I had to hurry if I was going to catch up to them. I ran over to the other bike and started it, not worry about the helmet as I took off in the direction that Jeff had gone. I wasn't worried about myself, I'd be just fine. I was worried about Jeff, one of his closest friends had turned on him.. what was he going to do now? Would he be able to fight him if he had promised to never hurt him when he was 'protecting' Paul for so long? Things just couldn't' be that easy could then..

Jeff's Pov

I went to where Paul told me to scared to think of anything else to do. if I didn't do as he said he would kill me, and then Shawn. If he did that I have no idea how Matt could handle this. I know he had promised mom that he would take care of me, so he had to be beating himself up over this. I felt sorry for him, and dad.. Why did my dad have to get hurt over this? I soon stop the dirt bike where Paul told me too and started up the hill to the cliff that I had shown Shawn not that long ago. The entire time we walked up the hill he had the knife to my back so if I tried anything he would stab me. I was scared, really scared. I had witnessed my father die, and I didn't want to see Shawn die because of me so I had to agree to everything Paul wanted. Soon we were standing where I had knocked out Shawn. He was standing behind me and told me not to move. I know I could of fought him off, but I had promised not to hurt him a long time ago.. But he was going to hurt me and I was unsure of what to do. Matt would simply tell me to fight back, but like I told him I would be fine no matter what happened to me, but I would not let my friends get hurt. But Paul wasn't my friend now, but something in me told me not to hurt him. I heard Paul chuckle as he ran the blade over my back.. "It was almost to easy to befriend you Jeff.. Then just a little help from Randy and Chris and TA-DA, I am about to get what I want." He said softly as the knife blade moves lower on my body and I wince a little feeling the blade bite my skin as he suddenly cut me lightly. "Paul, please don't do this.." I say softly as I glance back at him. He just smirked at me and suddenly he kicked me behind my knees. So I fell to my knees with a winced a bit, as my left knee landed on a sharp rock..Then I started to freak out again as Paul grabbed a handful of my hair and brought the blade to my neck and I was completely still as he whispered in my ear, "Just be quiet and this will be over real soon." I close my eye's scared, no terrified about what he was about to do. 'Jeff, don't give up. No matter how impossible things get, you can find a way out.' Mom? She had said that to me when I was in 6th grade and failed another spelling test and I thought it was impossible for me to ever pass one. I smile softly and knew what I had to do. Slowly I open my eye's and just as the blade of the knife cut into my skin I through an elbow back into Pauls stomach. He grunts in pain and when his grip on my hair loosens I rolled to the side. He glared at me as the knife hit the ground. "I will not let you do this to me anymore.." I say as I stand up, ignoring that nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Authors Note: Okay I have an idea of what to do for a Shawn/Jeff story which I will start soon, but I'm currently also working on a Jeff/Matt fanfic for all my wonderful reviewers and the fans of Hardycest. I don't know if it will be as good as other Hardycest fanfic's I've read but I will do my best to make it really good. :3 I will post the first chapter of Its Not Right (Matt/Jeff) soon, along with the Shawn/Jeff fanfic. I hope to see some of my reviewers from here review my other stories. :3 See ya soon! 


End file.
